UCW Presents The OneShot!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Using characters from all types of TV shows, I present to you the OneShot, a wrestling crossover! Final Chapter: WRAPUP AND SECOND NIGHT STAND PREVIEW! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Ghost Rider vs Reptile

**UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING PRESENTS... THE ONE-SHOT!**

**Chapter 1: Ghost Rider versus Reptile.**

'Welcome everyone to Universal Championship Wrestling's OneShot, live tonight in Peach Creek, California! I'm Spongebob Squarepants, joined as always by Squidward Tentacles, and what a card of matches tonight we have in store for you! Take it away, partner!' Spongebob introduced after the pyroshow had stopped.

'Thank you, Spongebob, but I still don't see why this stupid promotion had to team me up with you, of all people! But still, tonight as you said is going to be a fun night of Universal Championship Wrestling matches that can only be seen on stupid and expensive pay-per-view networks! Damn those moneygrabbers!' Squidward replied.

'Uh, Squidward... we're live on tonight, not pay-per-view.' Spongebob reminded him.

'The viewers are paying for the internet, so this technically is still pay-per-view, Spongebob. Anyway, tonight, you will see the culmination of a feud that has been brewing for a long time since these three became national icons for their respective cartoons: Homer Simpson vs. Bugs Bunny vs. King Mickey Mouse in a Triple Threat match for the Undisputed World Heavyweight championship. The winner of this match not only gets bragging rights and a shiny gold belt, they also get the title of best cartoon in the west. Also, there is a Black Pearl Brawl match for the Undisputed Tag Team championship belts with the Pirates of the Carribean Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner going up against the Mortal Kombat cornerstones Scorpion & Sub-Zero. Now, the only way to win this match is by pinfall and you can do it anywhere on the deck of the modified pirate ship that will be lowered to just right above the six-sided ring. Expect both teams to make use of the weapons littered around the ship, and that six-sided prisoners' chamber surrounding the ring like a steel cage. You get one opponent in there, you can wear down and beat his teammate on the ship's deck. Of course, you can pin them in the chamber if you wish. So, will the crazy pirates, whose new movie just came out, defeat the ninjas... or will bitter rivals in Scorpion & Sub-Zero send Jack & Will back to the Carribean without gold?' Squidward began.

'Also, Ed, Edd n Eddy will be out of their game as the Eds face Sora, Riku & Roxas in a Trip To Oblivion match, to be contested across the river on an oil rig with a steel structure! Sora, Riku & Roxas not too long ago came off the high that was the defeat of Organisation XIII in their best-selling game _Kingdom Hearts II_ and the Eds have no highs to speak of, seeing as every episode of their cartoon ends up with them in some crap they didn't want to be in, so I'd be very surprised if the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers lost this match to the trio of hometown boys tonight. And that may be the advantage tonight: the Eds are somewhere where they are most familiar: home.' Spongebob added.

'And in addition to those three battles, there is also the Battle of the Ducks: Daffy, representing the Looney Tunes, takes on Donald, representing both Disney and Kingdom Hearts. These two have been the competing duck franchises for both Looney Tunes & Disney over the years and tonight... we see which one prevails! But, to open the show, we now go to the Ghost Rider facing another Mortal Kombat ninja known as the deadly Reptile!' Squidward concluded.

'Ladies & gentlemen, the opening match of UCW's One-Shot is scheduled for one fall. First, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the GHOST RIDER!' Announcer Megaman introduced. _Rollin' _by Limp Bizkit hit over the P.A. system and the Ghost Rider himself drove out on his hellcycle that left streaks of fire blazing around the ring and across the stage. He got into the six-sided ring and held his burning chain up in the air.

'And his opponent... hailing from the reptilian plain of Zaterra, weighing 252lbs, he is REPTILE!' Megaman introduced again. Reptile came out riding his giant cobra from _Shaolin Monks _to the tune of the Mortal Kombat Theme. Once at ringside, he jumped off the cobra into the ring and got into a staredown with Ghost Rider.

'Finally, introducing the special guest referee for this match... born in Denver, Colorado and now residing in Hawaii, he is DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER!' Megaman concluded as the famous Bounty Hunter came out to the theme song of his TV show. He got into the ring and moved the opponents to seperate corners before ringing the bell.

Ghost Rider went after Reptile right away and Reptile bailed. The crowd chanted 'COWARD' at Reptile. Reptile comes back in and Ghost Rider attempts an ankle lock. Reptile crawls to the ropes, gets under and bails out again to break the hold. A loud 'GHOST RIDER'S GONNA DAMN YOU' chant starts up as Reptile gets back in, locks up with Ghost Rider and Ghost Rider quickly takes down Reptile in a side headlock. Reptile gets back to his feet, sends Ghost Rider into the ropes, but Ghost Rider comes back with a charge. Ghost Rider quickly covers Reptile, but only gets a two count. Ghost Rider applies another headlock, but Reptile breaks it and bails under the ropes to the outside yet again. Another 'COWARD' chant starts up and Reptile hisses out the crowd. Reptile gets back in, Ghost Rider grabs him, lifts him up, slams him to the mat and slaps him over the head. Ghost Rider wraps his legs around Reptile and Ghost Rider drives his forearms into the back of his head. Ghost Rider takes down Reptile yet again with another headlock.

Ghost Rider backs off Reptile and tells Reptile he will give him a shot at him. Reptile locks on a headlock and Ghost Rider breaks it quickly. Ghost Rider tells Reptile to try another one. Reptile applies it again and again Ghost Rider breaks it. Reptile does it a third time and Ghost Rider hits a big back suplex. When Reptile stands up in the corner, Ghost Rider charges, but Reptile moves and Ghost Rider hits the corner with force. Reptile grabs Ghost Rider, hits a forearm to the back and another forearm to the head that takes Ghost Rider down. Reptile kicks Ghost Rider a few times, picks him up and hits a big uppercut. Reptile adds in a few right hands and another uppercut. The fans boo at Reptile. Ghost Rider then explodes and takes down Reptile with force. Reptile comes back with a big back elbow and takes Ghost Rider down. Reptile hooks Ghost Rider's leg, but only gets a one count. Reptile then drives Ghost Rider with force into the corner. Ghost Rider bounces off and hits the mat quickly. Reptile drops a knee over Ghost Rider's neck two times, covers, but only gets a two count. Reptile goes for a headlock, but Ghost Rider counters and gets Reptile on his shoulders. Reptile kicks out after two. Ghost Rider gets another pinfall on Reptile and Reptile again kicks out. Reptile then starts biting Ghost Rider. Reptile catches Ghost Rider with an elbow to the face. Reptile then applies a headlock as the fans chant 'REPTILE SUCKS.'

Reptile keeps the headlock applied as the fans chant 'BORING' loudly. Dog checks Ghost Rider once, but Ghost Rider powers up to his feet. Ghost Rider attempts a belly-to-belly, but Reptile counters. Ghost Rider attempts another and Reptile hits an elbow. Ghost Rider finally gets a german suplex on Reptile. Ghost Rider and Reptile exchange uppercuts. Ghost Rider then takes out Reptile with a forearm to the back of the head followed by a clothesline. Ghost Rider grabs Reptile, hits one german suplex, a second and third with a release. Ghost Rider gets pumped up as the fans cheer loudly. Ghost Rider stalks Reptile as he stands up. Ghost Rider attempts the Penance Stare Chokebomb, but Reptile counters and hits a quick arm drag. Reptile then takes out Ghost Rider with a huge dropkick, hooks the leg, but Ghost Rider kicks out after two. Ghost Rider then takes out Reptile with a quick back suplex and then drops the straps. Ghost Rider grabs Reptile, hits the Penance Stare Chokebomb, covers... 1... 2... Reptile kicks out. Ghost Rider then applies an ankle lock on Reptile as the fans chant 'BREAK HIS ANKLE.' Reptile rolls through the submission and then hits a Randy Orton-like neckwrench on Ghost Rider. Reptile covers Ghost Rider, but Ghost Rider kicks out after a close two count. Reptile stalks Ghost Rider as he stands up. Reptile misses the Acid Drop and gets sent into the corner. When Ghost Rider jumps at him, Reptile catches him with an elbow and Ghost Rider flys back. Reptile goes up to the top rope, but Ghost Rider jumps up with. Reptile hits an elbow and Ghost Rider falls down. Reptile jumps and hits a big cross-body, Ghost Rider counters that into a pinfall that results in another close two count.

Reptile then takes out Ghost Rider with a huge clothesline. Ghost Rider stands up, Reptile goes for the Acid Drop, but Ghost Rider counters into a double-handed chokehold. Ghost Rider attempted another Penance Stare Chokebomb, but Reptile spit acid in Ghost Rider's face, out of Dog's view. Reptile then rushed to the ropes and back with an Acid Raid (Canadian Destroyer). Both were down and Dog began counting.

After recovering, Ghost Rider gets in a big boot on Reptile and sets up a table on the outside. Ghost Rider clothesline Reptile from the ring apron, brings Reptile on the ring apron and gives him the Bomb Scare off the ring apron onto the table set up on the outside! A loud 'HOLY SHIT' chant starts up as the show a replay of that move. Back in the ring, Ghost Rider hits the a splash on Reptile off the top rope for a two count.

Ghost Rider hits another big Bomb Scare on Reptile in the middle of the ring. Both Ghost Rider and Reptile get steel chairs. Ghost Rider nails Reptile two times, Reptile won't go down. Ghost Rider nails him a third time and Reptile gets up yet again. Reptile gets in a big boot on Ghost Rider and hits the Acid Raid from the corner. Reptile throws down the two steel chairs and hits a tornado DDT on Ghost Rider. Reptile puts the chair on the face of Ghost Rider and nails him with another chair. Reptile keeps the chair on Ghost Rider's face and jumps off the top with another chair. Reptile covers and Ghost Rider still kicks out. Ghost Rider gives Reptile a big back suplex followed a big spear. Ghost Rider climbs up the top with a steel chair in hand and jumps down nailing Reptile with the chair. Ghost Rider gets another table and puts him in the ring. Ghost Rider sets up the table. Reptile then counters Ghost Rider, hitting a big tornado DDT through the table!

Reptile covers, but only gets a two count! Reptile goes up to the top rope, Ghost Rider climbs up with, gets Reptile in the Bomb Scare, jumps back and connects! That could have gone really bad with the table already broken and parts sticking up in the ring. Ghost Rider covers and Reptile somehow kicks out! The fans are giving the match a standing ovation at this point. Ghost Rider sets up another table near the ring apron. The fans chant 'THIS MATCH RULES' as Ghost Rider gets Reptile up on his shoulders and powerbombs him through the table on the outside. Ghost Rider dives out and covers Reptile. Dog counts the pinfall and Ghost Rider picks up the win.

'Ladies & gentlemen, here is your winner, the GHOST RIDER!' Megaman announced. Ghost Rider sat up like nothing happened and got back on his motorcycle. He drove up the ramp before stopping at the top to thrust his arm into the air in victory.

The cameras then panned back towards the ring where Reptile had recovered from the table smashing he endured and realised that Ghost Rider had just beaten him. The green Mortal Kombat ninja was irate and began yelling and hissing at Dog the Bounty Hunter. The yelling and hissing soon turned to shoving, which angered Dog. Reptile then planned to take a swing at Dog, which was not a wise move as Dog caught Reptile with a kick to the gut and a piledriver, planting the ninja on his head. Dog's theme played as he left Reptile to writhe in pain on the floor.

_Backstage_

'Ladies & gentlemen, this is Lola Bunny reporting for UCW backstage and I'm here with Mickey Mouse as he prepares for his triple threat match with the other toon icons Homer Simpson and Bugs Bunny--!' Lola was cut off by an angry King Mickey.

'Just even contemplating those two morons as icons in the toon industry is insulting to every cartoon that was ever put on the air! Homer Simpson is a know-nothing braindead slob who just sits on the couch watching braindead programming, as I'm sure _Simpsons _fans can attest to!' Mickey began, drawing loud boos from the Simpsons fans in the arena and loud cheers from the mixed contingent of Kingdom Hearts & Disney fans.

'Furthermore, his new movie is bound to be stupid and a re-run of every nuclear plant meltdown episode he's ever done. I'm tired of that shtick! And then I get to my long-eared friend Bugs Bunny, who I actually harbour a little respect towards. You see, compared to that bald yellowbellied oaf, Bugs' jokes actually make me laugh! But, getting back to business, a few funny jokes does not an icon make. Experience does. That's why I'm the only character of the three that is worthy of the title _icon_! Tonight, Kingdom Hearts & Disney are going to own this night. Ed, Edd n Eddy are taking a Trip to Oblivion courtesy of Sora, Riku & Roxas, Daffy will be beaten down by Donald, the Goofs will win their match and in the triple threat match, I will prove that I speak the gospel truth and become the UCW Undisputed Champion!' Mickey finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your first match of the One-Shot, with Ghost Rider getting the victory over Reptile, Mickey takes a rant and Dog the Bounty Hunter getting to whup Reptile's ass. Chapter 2 will feature an interview with Sora, Riku & Roxas and the match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship pitting Aragorn, representing the Fellowship of the Ring, and Spiderman, representing Marvel, against one another. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	2. Aragorn vs Spiderman

**UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING PRESENTS... THE ONE-SHOT!**

**Chapter 2: UCW No Holds Barred title match: Aragorn versus Spiderman.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that it is now time for your next match for this evening. The following contest is scheduled for one fall, has no time limit and is for the vacant No Holds Barred Championship of the World!'

'First, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, he is SPIDERMAN!' Megaman introduced. _Meant to Live _by Switchfoot played in the background as Spiderman, wearing his traditional red-and-blue costume, swung in on his webbing, hanging from the arena ceiling before releasing into the ring.

'And his opponent, hailing from Gondor, Middle Earth, weighing in at 237lbs, he is the King of Men and a Ranger from the North, ARAGORN!' Megaman introduced again. Aragorn rode in on a horse with the sword of Isildur at his side. He got into the ring and shook hands with Spiderman before moving to his corner.

The two men lock up into a battle of strength to start the match with both men taking turns in taking the advantage. Eventually they break it up and Spidey quickly dives behind Aragorn and hooks his arm through Aragorns leg and rolls him up for a quick pinning attempt and gets a quick two count. Aragorn connected with a Gondorrian Lariat across Spidey's chest knocking him down to the mat, but Spidey was quick to his feet but once again fell victim to another Gondorrian Lariat from Aragorn. Spidey tried to come back with a right fist which Aragorn ducked and attempted a German suplex but ended up lifting him up and dumping him over the ropes. Spidey pulled Aragorn to the mat, dragged him from the ring and slammed him face first onto the announcer table. Spidey then removed the top of the table and took both of the monitors from their positions.

Spidey tried to suplex Aragorn onto the table but Aragorn countered and suplexed Spidey onto the mats. Aragorn rolls Spidey back into the ring and stomps hard onto his back and then drops and elbow across the spine. Now into the corner of the ring, Aragorn connects with even more chops turning Spidey's chest a bright red. Aragorn puts Spidey into the suplex position but lifts him up and sits him on the top rope. With both men on the top, Aragorn attempted a superplex but Spidey countered and dumped Aragorn face first onto the canvas. Aragorn got back to his feet but Spidey flew from the top hitting a missile dropkick.

Spidey attempted a pin but Aragorn managed to get a shoulder off of the canvas. Spidey picked Aragorn up and tried the Spidey Sense Suplex but Aragorn countered and lifted Spidey over the top rope but Spidey landed on the apron. Aragorn then quickly runs the ropes and barges into Spidey, sending him flying off of the apron and crashing through the announce table causing the crowd to erupt! EMT's rush down to aid Spidey, putting a neck brace on him and placing him onto a stretcher. They begin to wheel him away but Aragorn had other ideas, ripping the brace off and wheeling him back to the ring and rolling him back inside. Aragorn then hits a couple of Gondorrian Lariats and then a huge German Suplex. He took his eyes off Spidey while the webslinger was down.

'Wait a minute! What's that covering Spidey?' Spongebob wondered. A strange black substance was slithering into the ring and all over Spiderman. Once all of the substance set in, Spidey was in his black-suit. Aragorn leans over to pick Spidey up but he's quickly rolled up for a two count. Noticing the black-suit, Aragorn comes back with some rights and then whips Spidey into the ropes, but Spidey ducks a clothesline and hits back with a flying forearm smash.

Spidey then hits the Spidersault but gets a long two count. Spidey picks Aragorn's neck up from the canvas and attempts to lock in the Venom Bite, but Aragorn pushes Spidey into the ropes and then when Spidey springs back, Aragorn locked in the Crossface of Gondor. Spidey looked as if he would tap but managed to reach for the ropes in time. Showing signs of frustration, Aragorn pulled Spidey up by his tights and hit yet another German Suplex, this time rolling through and hitting another two. He then signaled for the end and climbed to the top for the Rohirrim Headbutt which Spidey moved out of the way, leaving both men not moving on the canvas.

Eventually both men used the ropes to climb to their feet and engaged in battle once more. Spidey swung a right but Aragorn ducked and went behind attempting a German Suplex. Spidey turned 360 in the air and landed on his feet, sweeping Aragorn's legs and locking in the Venom Bite. Aragorn screamed in agony. He kicked Spidey off again, but Spidey rebounded with the Spidey Sense Suplex as soon as Aragorn got up, giving Spidey the victory and the No Holds Barred championship!

'Here is your winner and the first-ever UCW No Holds Barred Champion, SPIDERMAN!' Megaman announced. After the match, Spidey grabbed and briefly celebrated with the belt until he noticed Aragorn getting to his feet. Influenced by the black-suit, Spidey readied the belt and knocked Aragorn down again, busting Aragorn open. The fans booed the hell out of the new champion as he left. Aragorn was carried out by EMTs.

_Backstage_

'This is Lola Bunny reporting for UCW. I am in the locker room area with the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers Sora, Riku & Roxas as they prepare to walk towards the Peach Creek oil rig for the Trip to Oblivion match with the hometown boys Ed, Edd n Eddy!' Lola began. The very mention of the hometowners drew great cheers from the crowd. Riku grabbed the microphone and forced Lola off-camera.

'You Eds are dumber than you look! Being on your turf is not going to help you win this battle! We have seen darkness you could never contemplate and defeated it! Therefore, you cannot and will not beat the Keybladers! We will set you on your Way To The Dawn!' Riku declared. He passed the microphone to Sora.

'Heed the words of my best friend, Eds! You can't hope to win against us in the Trip To Oblivion match! We will own you like Siegfried owns Roy and we will be the 6-man Tag Team champions of the World!' Sora followed.

'It is written in Twilight... and so it shall come to pass! You can't defeat us and you were stupid enough to challenge us!' Roxas finished.

_Backstage_

We see a splitscreen of Donald & Daffy Duck both walking from their locker rooms for the Battle of the Ducks, which is next!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your second match of the One-Shot, with Spiderman getting the victory over Aragorn for the No Holds Barred championship belt, albeit with help from the Venom Symbiote and the Keybladers declare war on the Eds. Chapter 3 will feature an interview with Captain Jack Sparrow and the Battle of the Ducks pitting Daffy, representing the Looney Tunes, and Donald, representing Disney, against one another. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	3. Battle of the Ducks

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Ducks match - Daffy vs. Donald.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen in attendance, this next match is the Battle of the Ducks and it is scheduled for one fall. First, representing the Looney Tunes and hailing from Looneyland, weighing in at 100lbs, he is the Dark Nightmare, DAFFY DUCK!'

Daffy came out to the tune of Sabu's ECW theme song, sporting Sabu-like tights with a likeness of a duck instead of a camel on the sides. He pointed to the sky in Sabu fashion and retrieved a lot of weapons from under the ring. He grunted and moved to his corner, steel chair in hand.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Kingdom Hearts & Disney, hailing from Disney Castle and weighing in at 77lbs, he is the self-proclaimed Disney MVP, DONALD DUCK!'

_One, Two, you hear the clock tickin'_

_Tick-tock, you're about to stop livin'_

_Tick-tock, I want you to remember me_

_Tick-tock, But I'll leave you with no memory_

_I'M COMIN'!_

Silkk Tha Shocker's _I'm Comin' _blasted out on the speakers as Donald Duck emerged from his own MVP-like tunnel with his Mage Staff in hand. He pulled off the MVP pose and the pyro exploded from the tunnel stands. Donald then contined to the inside of the ring and to his corner.

The referee was about to go over the rules with both ducks, but Daffy suddenly caught Donald with a sucker punch, kickstarting the match rather abruptly. Daffy takes down Donald quickly and Donald takes down Daffy as well. They both grab chairs, hit them together twice and then throw them at each other. Daffy sets up a chair near Donald in the corner and Daffy takes him out with a big leg splash. Daffy goes for a moonsault, but Donald takes out Daffy. Donald takes out Daffy with a Hurricanrana. Donald misses a 619 and Daffy takes out Donald at the knees. Daffy grabs a steel chair and throws it at the face of Donald. Daffy pulls a table out from under the ring and puts it over the ring apron and guard railing. Daffy puts Donald on the table, Daffy jumps up on the top rope, Donald jumps off and Daffy hits the guard railing. Donald bounces the head of Daffy off the steel steps.

Donald throws Daffy back in the ring, hits a moonsault off the top rope, covers and Daffy kicks out after two. Donald catches Daffy with another dropkick. Daffy then gets Donald over the second rope, goes up to the top rope, leaps and hits a huge leg drop. Daffy covers Donald and Donald kicks out after two. Daffy leaves the ring and gets another table. Daffy gets back in, grabs a steel chair and drops his body over Donald with the chair. Daffy covers and Donald kicks out again after two.

Daffy leaves the ring, sets up the table in the entrance area, gets on top, Donald catches Daffy with a dropkick, Daffy falls on the table, Donald springboards off the top rope and Firaga Drops on Daffy smashing the table in half. A loud 'HOLY SHIT' chant starts up. Back in the ring, Donald covers Daffy and Daffy kicks out after two. Donald then drops a leg over the back of Daffy's neck, covers again and Daffy kicks out after two. Daffy is favoring his left arm. Donald charges at him in the corner. Daffy moves, springboards off the ropes and hits a big leg lariat taking out Donald.

Daffy sets up the steel chair, jumps off, springboards off the ropes and hits the moonsault. Daffy lands his knee right on the face of Donald! Daffy covers and Donald kicks out again. Donald sets up the chair, kicks Daffy, Daffy sits on the chair, Donald leaps off the top rope, Daffy moves and Donald low blows himself right on the chair. Daffy grabs the chair and Daffy throws it, cracking over the head of Donald with a loud thud that echoes in the Peach Creek Coliseum. Daffy puts Donald on the table that was over the ring apron and guard railing. Daffy jumps off the top rope, grabs Donald and gives him a huge DDT through it! The table smashes in half.

Both ducks are down. Daffy gingerly gets back to verticality as does Donald. Daffy throws Donald against the steel barricade, picks up the steel chair and throws it in the face of Donald when he stood up. Both avoid using a table on the outside and get back in the ring. Donald charges Daffy in the corner, hits a snapmare and nails his head into the ropes. Donald covers Daffy, but only gets a two count. Donald hits a quick scoom slam on Daffy and climbs up to the top. Daffy cuts him off and climbs up. Daffy hits a big jumping Hurricanrana followed by a springboard slingshot leg lariat off the ropes for a two count. Coming down to ringside, Sylvester The Cat throws a chair in the ring, Daffy sets it up, jumps off and hits a leg lariat in the corner on Donald. Daffy drops a leg on Donald jumping off the chair, covers, but only gets a two count. Donald then counters a moonsault attempt by Daffy into a drop toe hold into the chair. Donald then drops Daffy face first onto the steel chair. Donald gets Daffy up in a powerbomb and drops Daffy face first down in the corner. Donald goes for a spear, but he hits the referee instead. Donald gives Daffy a piledriver as Wil E. Coyote comes in the ring. He nails Donald in the face with the steel chair. Wil E. Coyote picks up the chair again and skateboards it into the face of Donald in the corner. Sylvester gets a table and helps Wil E. Coyote set it up. Wil E. Coyote puts Donald on top of the table as Daffy climbs up the top with a steel chair in hand. Daffy drops the leg on Donald using the chair, crashing through the table! Daffy covers Donald...1...2...

Amazingly, Donald kicked out of that assault by the Looney Tunes crew. The Disney fans' cheers got louder as the Goofs, Goofy & Max, rushed out from the back to get them some of Wil E. Coyote & Sylvester the Cat... an invitation the Cat & Coyote combo were all too pleased to accept. Max traded left & right hands with Wil E. while Goofy let Sylvester taste some patented Disney vengeance armed with his trusty Knight's shield. The Goofs dragged their opposition to the top of the stage where they slammed the Looney Tunes mainstays into the stage set headfirst. Max prepared to load up Sylvester for the Goof Driver on the stage, but Sylvester back-bodydropped Max overhead. Goofy sent Wil E. staggering to the edge of the stage before pulling him back into a painful suplex on the steel. Sylvester then shoved Goofy from the stage into the tables below. Max caught Sylvester with a low blow.

Back in the ring, Donald fights back with a big sidekick on Daffy as he comes off the ropes. Donald lifts up Daffy for a cradle piledriver, Daffy counters out with a back body drop and Donald gets in a huge superkick. Donald covers, but only gets a two count. Donald is shocked. Donald puts Daffy up on the corner. Daffy knocks Donald off, Daffy jumps and he nails Donald with a big flying elbow to the jaw. Daffy covers, but only gets a two count. Donald counters Daffy into a single boston crab as Daffy came off the ropes. Daffy tries to counter that into a boston crab of his own, Donald prevents it and Daffy slingshots Donald into the corner. Daffy hits Donald with a big running bulldog, springboards off the ropes, Donald puts up his knees, Daffy catches himself and Daffy applies the crab he was looking for. Suddenly, out from under the ring, King Mickey gets up on the ring apron, going after Daffy. Daffy knocks out the King, rolls up Donald, Donald kicks out of it and as Daffy flies towards the ropes Mickey nails him with his keyblade. Donald covers and gets the pinfall.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Battle of the Ducks, DONALD DUCK!'

After the official announcement, Mickey retrieved Donald from the ring just as Sylvester & Wil E. Coyote came back to help Daffy out. Mickey taunted the Looney Tunes boys as he left with Donald over his shoulder. Max shouldered his father as the trio left together. The non-Disney fans were upset at the decision while the Disney fans weren't feeling too great about how their heroes had behaved during this match.

_Elsewhere_

Ed, Edd n Eddy were at the oil rig where they would face the Keybladers in a 6-man tag team championship Trip To Oblivion match. The fans in the Peach Creek Coliseum were ecstatic at the sight of the local boys.

'Ya know... we grew up here. All three of us grew up in a little cul-de-sac in Peach Creek as best friends for years on end. It all began here in Peach Creek... and it may end here in Peach Creek, for the Eds. Sora, Riku & Roxas are universe-savers and we respect them for that... but we will not stand by and watch as the Disney guys go around and preach their supremacy in the cartoon world over all cartoons. That is complete disrespect to us and any, in Mickey's words, cartoon that was ever put on the air! The kicker is that the three dudes we respect are supporting him the most, so we had to do something about it. Yeah, we challenged them to a Trip To Oblivion match... and we may even be out of our league tonight. But the Eds will never give up. If it is truly our last night outside of the darkness, then it's been a hell of a ride for us. But we will not give up and will do our best not to let our hometown down! Riku, you may show us our way to the dawn... but we will show you the way to an ass-kicking, courtesy of Ed, Edd n Eddy!' Eddy declared.

'Gravy!' Ed blurted out.

'Can it, bean dip!' Eddy told his buddy.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hi. This is Lola Bunny, once again reporting for UCW and I'm in the backstage area with a pirate who will be competing in that Black Pearl Brawl match for the Undisputed Tag Team championship belts, Jack Sparrow.'

Jack: '_Captain _Jack Sparrow, savvy? Tonight, me and the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner go into a war with two of the toughest ninjas in the universe. Scorpion & Sub Zero may have the elements of the world as their advantage, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything I want, including beating those two ninjas with my eyes shut, lass. The Black Pearl is me ship and my territory, so the ninjas are stepping into forbidden ground tonight. Me and Will are going to send their sorry carcasses all the way to the deadly dungeons of Tortuga, resulting in more gold for this pirate.'

Jack began to walk away but then came back.

Jack: 'Savvy?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your third match of the One-Shot. Donald Duck, with a little help from his Disney stablemates, triumphed over Daffy Duck in the Battle of the Ducks match. Ed, Edd n Eddy tell it like it really is ahead of their Trip To Oblivion match against the Keybladers, and Captain Jack Sparrow shares his pearls of wisdom ahead of the Black Pearl Brawl match. Chapter 4 will feature Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten versus Sonic & Knuckles in a tag team match and an interview with Homer Simpson. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	4. Bart & Milhouse vs Sonic & Knuckles

**Chapter 4: Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten versus Sonic & Knuckles.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, UCW's One-Shot continues with this tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Springfield, at a combined weight of 150lbs, BART SIMPSON & MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN!'

_Bleed It Out _by Linkin Park played in the background as the best friends from Springfield rode out on their skateboards, high-fiving the fans on the way past to the ring. Bart flipped his board into the air and caught on his way climbing up the turnbuckles. Milhouse high-fived Bart as Homer's son jumped off the top rope. The Disney & Looney Tunes fans booed, but the Simpsons fans cheered like no tomorrow. Bart soaked the adulation in with a modest bow.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, hailing from the Hill Zone, at a combined weight of 200lbs, KNUCKLES & SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The legendary hedgehog walked out through the curtains with his tough, red echidna partner and was instantly accepted by all corners of the crowd... well, except the Simpsons fans, who attended to cheer their own heroes. Sonic & Knuckles entered the ring and shook hands with the Springfield tag team.

The bell rings and here we go. We start with Bart Simpson and Knuckles. Bart and Knuckles lock up, break and circle around the ring. Knuckles goes behind Bart and then works on his left arm. Bart comes back with a snapmare into a headlock. Knuckles then applies a keylock with a bridge. Milhouse comes in to break up the submission. Bart trips up Knuckles, but Knuckles comes back with a headlock. Bart counters into a head scissors. Bart takes down Knuckles with a firemans carry, covers, but Knuckles kicks out after two. Bart takes down Knuckles with a hip toss as the fans chant 'SHADOW.'

Knuckles takes down Bart with a hip toss of his own and applies a short arm scissors. Bart rolls out and gets Knuckles on his shoulders. Bart drops Knuckles on his back. Bart then drives Knuckles face first into the mat when Knuckles came off the ropes. Bart follows that up with a moonsault, hooks the leg, but Knuckles kicks out after two. Sonic and Milhouse then get the tags. Both hit the ring and the crowd chants 'UCW' loudly. Sonic and Milhouse go back and forth with counters. Milhouse gets in a few kicks, attempts a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, but Sonic counters into an armbar. Milhouse gets the bottom rope as Sonic gets in more right hands. Sonic goes back to work on the left arm. Milhouse counters and applies a single leg boston crab as he taunts at Knuckles in the corner.

Milhouse sends Sonic into the corner and then puts him in the tree of woe. Bart superkicks Knuckles when he tries to interfere. Bart puts Knuckles in the tree of woe in the opposite corner. Bart and Milhouse stand back-to-back and both dropkick Knuckles and Sonic in the face in each corner. Milhouse does a cocky cover on Sonic, but Sonic kicks out. Bart gets the tag and he misses a moonsault on Sonic. Bart attempts another, but Knuckles pulls Sonic out. Bart kicks both Knuckles and Sonic on the outside. Bart then springboards off the ropes and hits a big moonsault on both Knuckles and Sonic. Shadow gets involved and he pulls Bart out of the ring.

Shadow, who jumped out of the front row, takes out Bart with a big elbow after Sonic sent Bart into the guard railing. Shadow throws Bart back in, Sonic covers, but Bart kicks out. Knuckles gets the tag and he works on Bart. Bart takes out Knuckles with a flapjack. Knuckles then throws Bart down and applies a cradle submission. Knuckles then applies a camel clutch and Sonic takes out Bart with a big kick to the face. Milhouse comes in and takes out Knuckles and Sonic with some stiff kicks of his own! Sonic drags Bart out to the middle of the ring and drops an elbow. Bart fights back with a flapjack on Sonic. Milhouse gets the tag and he kicks Sonic with some stiff kicks. Milhouse counters a back suplex landing on his feet and follows that up with a heel kick on Sonic. Milhouse gets a two count on Sonic. Knuckles comes in and Milhouse applies a full body submission. Sonic breaks it up. Milhouse takes out Sonic and Knuckles with a handspring elbow. Milhouse catches Sonic with a huge sidkick, covers, but Knuckles breaks it up.

Milhouse and Bart both apply tarantula locks on Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow comes in and Milhouse and Bart chop him with kicks. They hit a double dropkick and Shadow goes down and out. Sonic and Knuckles hit a double clothesline on Bart and Milhouse. Sonic as Bart upside down on the ring apron and dropkicks him off into the crowd. Milhouse kicks both Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles comes back with a big uppercut. Both Knuckles and Sonic hit a double fisherman's buster on Milhouse. Shadow, enraged by the attack earlier, attacks Milhouse with all he has. This leads the referee to breaking point and he rings the bell, disqualifying Sonic & Knuckles.

Megaman: 'The winners of this match by disqualification, BART SIMPSON & MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN!'

Megaman's announcement wasn't enough to make Shadow stop as he dragged Milhouse to his feet and slammed him with his finisher, the Shadow Bomber. Knuckles & Sonic got their licks in. Then, judging by the change in background music, somebody has had enough of Sonic's team's apparent disrespect for Milhouse.

_Glass Shatters _by Disturbed hit in the background and Bart's buddy Nelson Muntz hit the ring and began to beat the crap out of Shadow, Sonic & Knuckles on his own until Knuckles executed an uppercut and pulled Sonic & Shadow to the outside. Nelson angrily grabbed the microphone from Megaman.

'Hey! Pussies!' Nelson taunted, getting the attention of the Hedgehogs & Echidna. Bart & Milhouse appeared at Nelson's side.

'I ain't done with you yet! Why don't we make this a 6-man tag team match? And at the end, when we've beaten you, I'll be laughing at your misery!' Nelson challenged. With a sense of pride, the hedgehog & echidna trio headed back down the ramp to accept the challenge. The referee approved of Nelson's idea and rang the bell again for an impromptu match.

Nelson headed straight for Sonic and Knuckles, but he was cut-off by Shadow who tackled him down to the canvas. Shadow threw Nelson in the corner and began to put the boots to him whilst Sonic strangled him with the tag line. The referee then told Sonic off, but with his back turned, Shadow kicked Nelson right in the balls. Knuckles was then tagged in and he went to work on Nelson's knee. Knuckles dragged him towards the centre and covered him for a two.

With Nelson's leg across the ring ropes, Knuckles jumped and sat across his knee, causing Nelson to scream out in agony. Knuckles pulled Nelson by his damaged leg, but Nelson used his free leg to kick Knuckles' leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. Nelson somehow crawled to his corner and made the tag to Bart Simpson who used his brute force to clear the ring. Bart knocked both Shadow and Knuckles from the apron and landed a Spinebuster on Sonic in the centre of the ring.

Bart tagged Nelson back into the match before running across the ring to knock Shadow back out of the ring with a running knee. Milhouse climbed to the top rope and hit a rolling dive onto Knuckles, knocking both Knuckles and himself into the crowd. After performing the Hurricane DDT on Sonic, Nelson pulled himself back to his feet, jumped up and came off each of the turnbuckles to hit a double springboard moonsault. Nelson hooked Sonic's leg but only got a two-count. Bart went straight after Knuckles while Milhouse got into a fistfight with Sonic at ringside and Nelson battled Shadow up the aisle with a kendo stick.

Bart went for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb, but Knuckles countered with an Alabama Slam. Bart kipped up and superkicked Knuckles down. On the stage, Shadow & Nelson traded weapon shots until Nelson picked up Shadow and drove him through a stageside table with the Jackknife Powerbomb. Milhouse sent Sonic sailing into the guardrail, but was kicked in the gut by the hedgehog. Sonic let Milhouse have it with a barrage of martial arts-style kicks and topped it all off with a wheel kick. Knuckles drilled Bart with a DDT and went up top for a splash. Nelson appeared out of nowhere and pushed Knuckles off of the top rope. Sonic pulled down Nelson and unloaded on the bully with a second combination of kicks. Sonic missed the last kick as Nelson ducked and ended up in the arms of the revived Milhouse, who slammed Sonic into the ringpost hard. Shadow rushed back down to ringside and smashed Nelson over the head with a kendo stick. Milhouse in turn sent a chair flying into Shadow's head and the chair hooked onto his neck like a noose.

Bart locked in a Dragon Sleeper on Knuckles and waited a minute before executing the Inverted DDT. Bart was ready to go for something big and put Knuckles in the torture rack. Bart tried to drive down Knuckles, but Espio came from out of nowhere and smashed Bart in the face with a lead pipe. Bart was now bleeding profusely and seeing stars. Milhouse & Nelson took their fight with Sonic & Shadow into the ring, but their plan of action was thwarted when Shadow applied a double chokehold, allowing Sonic to blast Nelson with the Sonic Boom. Knuckles dragged Bart to his feet and executed the Death Valley Driver. 1...2... No! Bart kicked out of Knuckles' finishing move! Frustrated in the crowd, Espio came back and viscously attacked Bart's legs with his lead pipe. The agent-for-hire of Chaotix was quick as a cat in setting up a double stack of tables and sending a ladder into the ring. He lit the double stack on fire and collaborated with Knuckles.

Espio sent Bart up to Knuckles on top of the ladder where Knuckles hit a jaw-dropping Death Valley Driver on Bart straight through the burning stack. But that couldn't keep Bart down. The courageous kid fought back up to his feet and sent Shadow, Espio & Sonic over the top rope. Revived Milhouse & Nelson battered Shadow & Sonic at ringside. Bart motioned to the crowd and popped them big time with the B-Side Driver from a wrist-clutch bodyslam position.

Bart wasn't finished at he set up Knuckles' legs for his finishing submission, the Skateboard Prohibition. Shadow tried to get back in, but Nelson caught him with a Jackknife Powerbomb to the outside. Milhouse knocked Espio & Sonic down on the outside with a double Springfield Sickle lariat. Bart tied his left leg up with Knuckles' legs and then turned over for the Skateboard Prohibition. Knuckles could only fight for so long until he finally tapped out.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners by submission, NELSON MUNTZ, MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN & BART SIMPSON!'

Nelson took the mike again: 'Uh, boys... HA HA!'

The Springfield residents left through the crowd to celebrate with the Simpsons fans while ducking swings from the Disney & Looney Tunes fans.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'This is Lola Bunny, once again reporting backstage for Universal Championship Wrestling. I'm here with one of the three toon icons battling for cartoon supremacy in tonight's triple threat match: Homer Simpson. Homer, how do you feel about the comments Mickey made about you and Bugs Bunny earlier?'

Homer: 'Well, Lola, I think Mickey's attitude sucks like hell, but to me, it's still an honor to be apart of the main event here at the One-Shot. I have only one thing to say, and that's that I will be the first-ever Undisputed UCW Champion... bank on it!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourth match of the One-Shot. Bart & Milhouse defeat Sonic & Knuckles by DQ after Shadow interfered, turning it into a 6-man tag team war at Nelson Muntz' insistence, which Bart, Nelson & Milhouse won by submission. Homer then was simple and to the point about his desire to be the Undisputed champion! Chapter 5 will feature a triple threat match between Nightmare, representing Soul Calibur, Jinpachi Mishima, representing Tekken and Blaze, representing Mortal Kombat and an interview with Sub-Zero & Scorpion. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	5. Nightmare vs Jinpachi vs Blaze

**Chapter 5: Nightmare versus Jinpachi Mishima versus Blaze.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, the following Triple Threat elimination match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, hailing from the Pyramid of Argus and representing Mortal Kombat, weighing in at 700lbs, he is the firespawn, BLAZE!'

_Feuer Frei _by Rammstein hit in the background and the monstrous kombatant made of fire stomped down the ramp. Once he got into the ring, he let out his trademark roar.

Megaman: 'Secondly, representing Soul Calibur and hailing from the Battleground of Soul Edge, weighing in at 450lbs, he is the NIGHTMARE!'

_Crawling _by Linkin Park played, and the armoured warrior, wielding the Soul Edge itself, walked out to the ring with his dark eyes fixated on Blaze. He got into the ring and lifted the Soul Edge into the air, getting cheers from the Soul Calibur fans.

Megaman: 'And finally, representing Tekken and the Mishima Zaibatsu, from Japan and weighing in at 399lbs, he is JINPACHI MISHIMA!'

The Tekken 5 theme played as the half-demon half-human fighter stomped out in demon form, while the Tekken fans cheered violently and the Soul Calibur & Mortal Kombat fans united to boo him. He entered the ring and got face-to-face with both of his opponents. He then went to his corner. Blaze & Nightmare did likewise.

Megaman: 'And introducing the special guest referee for this match, he hails from Death Valley, representing the WWE... THE UNDERTAKER!'

The gong hit and the lights went out. Then _The Darkest Side _hit in the background and the Phenom of the WWE came out from the smoke to the ring. He stood on the ringsteps and brought the lights back on with his trademark pose. He got into the six-sided ring, stared the three monsters down and then called for the bell.

The bell sounded but nobody seemed to want to be the monster to make the first move. They all pointed and shouted at one another, but no one actually moved out of their corner. Jinpachi was the first to venture out, but only over to Nightmare to discuss something as both monsters looked and pointed towards Blaze. Both monsters began the walk over to Blaze, however he didn't seem to care because he blasted out of this corner and took out Nightmare with a running clothesline, and then gave the same treatment to Jinpachi.

Blaze grabbed Nightmare who had got back to his feet and threw him into the corner, launching out with a bunch of knife-edge chops. Jinpachi tried to sneak up on Blaze, but he quickly turned and gave Mishima a chop as well. Blaze pushed Jinpachi into a corner and stomped down on him with his boots but Nightmare put a hold on the run by catching Blaze from behind with a club to the back of his neck. Nightmare took Blaze down to the ground with a release German Suplex and then removed his straps showing that he meant business.

Nightmare looked to win as quickly as possible and hooked Blaze in the Dreamcatcher. Jinpachi shook off Blaze's attack and pulled Nightmare off of him saying that they should put Blaze through a bit more punishment before ending the match. Nightmare agreed and together they pulled Blaze up to his feet, whipped him into the ropes and Nightmare pulled him in, popped the hips and sent him over with a belly-to-belly suplex. As soon as Blaze hit the mat, Jinpachi came off the ropes with a Mishimasault. Jinpachi then pointed towards Nightmare and then down to Blaze, but when Nightmare went to pin Blaze, Jinpachi grabbed him by the tights and threw him over the top rope.

Jinpachi quickly grabbed Blaze by the legs and tried to lock in the Demon Lock, but Nightmare slid back into the ring and hit Jinpachi with a quick Soul Edge Buster! Nightmare covered Jinpachi but Blaze managed to get up and break the count before the three. Blaze pulled Nightmare to his feet and irish-whipped him into the ropes. Blaze then ducked his head attempting a back body drop but Nightmare scouted the move and kicked Blaze in the face knocking him back.

Nightmare then attempted a clothesline but Blaze ducked through, locked his arms around Nightmare's waist and hit a German Suplex. But Blaze kept the grip locked and rolled through for two more Germans. Jinpachi pulled himself up with the ropes and went straight for Blaze who took Jinpachi down and locked on the Firespawn Crossface! Jinpachi tried to grab the ropes but he couldn't, and he was just about to tap when suddenly Nightmare was back up and had locked on the Dreamcatcher on Blaze. Both Blaze and Jinpachi looked like they were about to tap, but Blaze let go off the Crossface and grabbed the ropes to break the hold.

Nightmare pulled Blaze back to the centre of the ring and tried to lock in the Dreamcatcher once more but Blaze managed to use his free leg and kick Nightmare away and into the corner. Jinpachi again pounced on Blaze and whipped him into the corner and into Nightmare. Jinpachi Mishima then took a step back and attempted a splash on both monsters, but ironically both monsters moved out of the way and Jinpachi ate turnbuckle. Blaze slugged it out with Nightmare for a bit more but Nightmare got a knee into the mid-section and attempted a Soul Edge Buster but Blaze managed to counter the move and landed back on his feet. Blaze then lifted Nightmare up and dropped him face first onto the top turnbuckle for some snake eyes and Nightmare came flying out and landed flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Blaze then used a cut throat signal and went up top. Blaze got to the top and like Chris Benoit, he hit the Pyro Headbutt on Nightmare.

Blaze was about to cover Nightmare but Jinpachi hit him with a running dropkick sending him out of the ring. Jinpachi then ran and jumped onto the second rope and came off with another Mishimasault, this time on Nightmare. Jinpachi covered Nightmare and hooked the leg, Blaze tried to get back in the ring as the Undertaker counted 1.. 2... No! Blaze got back in the ring in the nick of time and all three monsters were back to their feet.

Jinpachi and Nightmare went right for Blaze. Blaze fought both off and tried to quickly roll Nightmare up with his feet on the ropes but only got a two count. Blaze mauled Jinpachi with a monster dropkick before Nightmare jumped in and attempted a cradle. Blaze kicked out and hit Nightmare with a forearm to the head before Jinpachi tried to score an inside cradle but Nightmare broke it up.

Nightmare and Jinpachi hammered away at Blaze with knife-edge chops and beat him down into the corner. Jinpachi hit a big chop and went for a cover but Blaze kicked out. Nightmare hit a vertical suplex and went for a cover but Blaze kicked out. Nightmare and Jinpachi continued their beatdown on Blaze hitting a chopblock and then going for a figure four submission. Jinpachi wrenched in the hold then stood up again. Nightmare sneaked up on him and nailed him with a Backcracker. Blaze dumped Nightmare to the floor and nailed Jinpachi with the Pyro Chokeslam to eliminate him.

Megaman: 'Jinpachi Mishima has been eliminated.'

Nightmare hit a springboard dropkick and both monsters were down. Blaze had Nightmare in a Boston Crab after pulling him off the turnbuckles. Blaze released the hold and went to work on Nightmare's back some before bullying him to the corner and hitting a hard Irish whip to the opposite set of buckles. Blaze went for a cover. Nightmare kicked out of the hold but quickly found himself on the receiving end of a rear chinlock. Nightmare fought out of the hold and hit a back suplex leaving both him and Blaze on their backs. The two exchanged right hands before Blaze held himself up in the ropes, narrowly avoiding a Nightmare dropkick attempt.

Blaze looked for the Pyro Chokeslam but Nightmare tossed him to the ropes and hit a hurricanrana. A stiff knee lift and lariat later, Nightmare went for a cover and got a two count. Blaze reversed and Irish whip and Blaze avoided a reverse senton only to get caught with a monster dropkick to the face. He went for another cover, but Blaze kicked out. Nightmare hit a springboard flip-splash, and went for yet another cover, but Blaze kicked out yet again. Nightmare whipped Blaze to the buckles but got back dropped onto the top rope and was left crotched. Nightmare reeled off the ropes and Blaze hit the Pyro Chokeslam out of nowhere and won the match.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, BLAZE!'

Blaze celebrated his win by setting off pyro in a Kane-like manner. The Undertaker left in darkness and a wisp of smoke while Blaze was left alone to soak in his dominance.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny here, reporting backstage from Sub-Zero's locker room... and god, isn't it cold in here?'

Sub Zero: 'Just the way I like it! Tonight I team with a ninja who I despise with my whole being, because he has disrespected my clan and killed my brother! Tonight, I will put that aside for the... what are you doing, Scorpion?'

The yellow-clad ninja waltzed into Sub Zero's locker room.

Scorpion: 'Clan? Ha! What clan? The only clan that was dishonoured was the Shirai Ryu! My clan! The one you Lin Kuei warriors killed! So don't even think that you're going to help me beat those pirates tonight. I can take care of them by myself!'

Sub Zero: 'What? You and your snake creature?'

Scorpion: 'Better that than a bag of ice!'

Sub Zero: 'Ice kills. Wanna' die again, deadman?'

Scorpion: 'You first, iceman!'

Suddenly, Scorpion & Sub Zero began brawling, prompting Lola to leave and security to break them up. Scorpion & Sub Zero shouted expletives at one another before being hauled off in seperate directions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fifth match of the One-Shot. Blaze picks up the win in a triple threat elimination match against fellow monsters Jinpachi Mishima & Nightmare. Scorpion & Sub Zero's hatred for one another gets the better of them ahead of the Black Pearl Brawl match for the Undisputed Tag Team championship of the World! Chapter 6 will feature Goofy & Max Goof, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, taking on Sylvester The Cat & Wil E. Coyote, representing the Looney Tunes, in what is now a grudge match after what happened during the Battle of the Ducks! Also, we catch up with the third part of the main event, Bugs Bunny! Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	6. The Goofs vs Sylvester & Wil E Coyote

**Chapter 6: Grudge match - Goofy & Max Goof versus Sylvester the Cat & Wil E. Coyote.**

Megaman: 'This next match is a tag team grudge match and it is scheduled for one fall, with no time limit! Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes, at a combined weight of 167lbs, SYLVESTER THE CAT & WIL E. COYOTE!'

_Remember _by Disturbed hit in the background as the favorite tag team of the Looney Tunes fans waltzed out and were greeted by a mixed reaction, as many of the competitors had received on this night. Sylvester climbed the turnbuckles and crossed his arm in the pose of D-Generation X. Coyote did likewise.

Megaman: 'And their opponents in this grudge match, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, at a combined weight of 295lbs, GOOFY & MAX GOOF!'

_Stand Out _by Tevin 'Powerline' Campbell played as the Goofs stormed down the ramp ready for a fight, but the referee got the two teams in their respective corners and under control before ringing the bell.

Sylvester and Max Goof start the match off, Sylvester begins to trash talk Max. Sylvester slaps Max across the face, Max responds by hitting Sylvester with a hard right hand. Sylvester falls to the floor, Max quickly picks him up and he sends him into the ropes. Sylvester ducks the clothesline and he takes Max down with a clothesline of his own.

Sylvester begins to strut around the ring and he taunts Max. Max catches Sylvester off guard and he quickly nips up to his feet, Max takes Sylvester down with a spinning heel kick. Sylvester crawls into his corner and he tags in Wil E. Coyote. Goofy yells at Max and he instructs Max to tag him in. Max does so.

Goofy storms into the ring but Coyote quickly jumps out of the ring. Goofy begins to chase Coyote around the ring, finally Coyote rolls back into the ring and he stomps at Goofy's head. Coyote begins to attack Goofy hitting him with punches to the head. The referee tries to intervene but Coyote pushes him out the way. Coyote rolls Goofy over and he delivers a couple of stiff elbow drops to his back. Coyote continues to dominate by hitting Goofy with a standing dropkick, this rocks Goofy. Coyote tries to knock him down again but Goofy blocks it.

Goofy fights back by throwing a series of kicks and punches at Coyote. Goofy delivers a jumping side kick to Coyote's face, Coyote falls to the mat and Goofy follows up with a senton back splash. Coyote tries to make the tag to Sylvester but Goofy continues to pummel Coyote. The referee warns Goofy but Goofy ignores him, the ref tries to intervene again but this time Goofy pushes him out of the way. Goofy finally stops the onslaught and he rolls out of the ring, Goofy grabs a steel chair and he throws it into the ring. Max shouts at Goofy but Goofy ignores him, Goofy picks the steel chair up, the ref advises Goofy not to use it but Goofy doesn't listen. Goofy smashes Coyote with the chair and all hell breaks loose.

After taking control, Sylvester kept Goofy at bay. Eventually Sylvester gained the advantage after a brief Goof comeback, and tagged in his partner Wil E. Coyote. Coyote was tagged in only to be rushed to his opponent's corner and watched Max tag in and dropkick him in the face. Coyote hit a low blow to save himself and tagged in Sylvester who almost immediately was on the receiving end of an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin. Goofy tagged in and suplexed Coyote who rolled to the outside to avoid further punishment. Sylvester got his bell rung on the turnbuckle and took a swinging neck breaker. Goof went for the cover, but Sylvester kicked out an opportunistically hit a jawbreaker on Goofy, enabling him to tag in his partner.

Coyote kept Goofy at bay in the corner and the two alternated double teams on Goofy and kept him under their control. Coyote's offense was particularly stiff, trying to get over the fact that he wanted to injure one of the Goofs. Eventually Goof began to fight back a bit, but was cut off by a stiff Coyote lariat. Coyote went for a second rope elbow drop and missed, allowing Max to be tagged into the match. Max hit an inverted suplex on Coyote before Sylvester ran in and tried to break up the party, but got cut off by Goofy. All hell broke loose and when all subsided, Sylvester was in the ring getting ready to get hit by a senton/leg drop top rope combo from the Goofs. Though he ate the leg drop, he managed to get his knees up, knocking the wind out of Max. The two went right to work on Max's midsection, hitting a nice legdrop combination before Coyote clamped on a reverse bear hug. Max eventually began to fight back and caught a roll up and a near fall out of it. Coyote pounced right back on Max though, landing a bunch of clubbing blows on his mid section.

Sylvester tagged in and Sylvester & Coyote hit a double knees gut buster on the younger Goof before Sylvester began his dirty work. Sylvester laid the boots a bit to Goof before cinching in a nice leg scissors, keeping the speedy high flyer at bay. Eventually Max broke the hold and Sylvester moved to a front face lock. Max struggled to try and get to his corner, but Sylvester was able to hold him off fairly effectively. Max made a tag, but the referee didn't see the tag, so it didn't count. Sylvester & Coyote taunted Goofy on the apron while laying the boots to Goof and raking away at his face. Coyote made a tag but missed the double team. Goof kicked Sylvester off his leg and finally made the tag to Goofy. Goof cleaned house and put the exclaimation point on Sylvester with a big back bodydrop on Sylvester before hitting a bulldog-clothesline combo. Goof landed an elbow off the second rope on Sylvester and went for a cover but only got two. Coyote popped up out of nowhere and went for the Moving Target (Snapshot), but Goofy wiggled out. Max went for his diving splashes in the corner, but Sylvester rolled out of the way of the second and almost scored a flash pin. Eventually Goofy popped up and hit the Sitdown Tigerbomb on Sylvester. He went to hit Coyote with it, but Coyote grabbed him and bull-rushed Goofy out of the ring. Max capitalized and hit the Goof Driver on Sylvester, but Coyote broke up the pin.

Goofy flipped Coyote up for a powerbomb, but launches him over his head over the top rope. Max got some stiff kicks to the legs of Sylvester early on as well. Crowd is really into this match as Max connects with a stiff kick to the back of Sylvester's head. At one point, Max takes out both members of the Looney Tunes with kicks in the corner until Sylvester picks up Max and tosses him across the ring in a huge spot. Big elbow by Coyote off the top rope on Max. Sylvester with a big overhead toss on Max. Sylvester attempts a powerbomb on Max, but Max puts Sylvester back down and Max leaps up and connects with a devastating double-foot stomp right on Sylvester. Goofy got the hot tag and took out Coyote with a huge powerslam and took out Sylvester with a belly-to-belly suplex. Big spot saw Max springboard off the top rope to take out Sylvester on the outside. Daffy Duck came out from the back and tossed in a hammer to Coyote, but Donald Duck jumped up from under the ring and dropped Coyote's head off the top rope. Goofy then hit the Sitdown Tigerbomb on Coyote, but once again could not get the win as Sylvester was there to break it up.

Sylvester quickly loads up Goofy for the Black Cat Turnaround and connects with it. Max rushes over and plants Sylvester with the Goof Driver. He goes up for the Maximum Damage Moonsault, but during the move, Coyote caught him out of nowhere from the other corner with his Top Rope Tornado DDT finisher. Sylvester booted Goofy in the mouth out of the ring while Coyote pinned Max. The EMTs deemed Goofy unable to continue and escorted him to the backstage area. Max was on his own and about to lose.

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Max survives again. Coyote is infuriated with Max's 'never-say-die' mentality. Both Sylvester and Coyote pinned Max in the corner, both stomping down as hard as they could onto his chest. Sylvester then picked Max up to his feet, irish-whipped him into the corner for Coyote to pick up the pieces with a runaway clothesline sending Max head over heels. As Coyote left the ring for the apron, Sylvester grabbed Max but Max pushed his hands away and began to fight back with several forearm shots to Sylvester.

Sylvester was quick to put an end to the come back with a knee into the ribs or Max. He then whipped him hard into the corner and tagged in Coyote who went to work with several shoulder thrusts once again focusing on the rib cage on Max. Coyote whipped Max into the opposite corner and tried another clothesline, however Max nipped up into the air and caught Coyote with a quick roll up only to have Coyote kick out at two. Coyote came back with another knee shot to the ribs and then he threw Max through the ropes for the loud-mouthed duck to get his cheap shots in.

Donald Duck confronted Daffy outside who instantly backed off, but then cheapshotted him once his back was turned. Daffy was about to lock on a Figure Four but Max turned him around and knocked him down with a hard right fist. Sylvester this time jumped Max and rolled him back into the ring. Coyote stomped down on Max, and then dropped a couple of knees into the ribs, attempting to ground the younger Goof. Coyote pulled Max to his feet and attempted a German Suplex, but Max managed to land on his feet and quickly take to the air, knocked Coyote over with a jumping reverse kick.

Max crawled to his corner but obviously there was no Goofy, so no tagging out, then Coyote got back to his feet and set up for a Spear. Max walked out of his corner to find Coyote storming at him, but Max managed to dive out of the way and the poor referee took the full force of the move. This only worked against Max as it now gave Sylvester and Daffy the opportunity to enter the ring and do a 3-on-1 number on him. Sylvester hit the Black Cat Turnaround, and just as Daffy was about to attempt a Figure Four again, Goofy's music hit and the crowd erupted.

Everyone turned towards the entrance but Goofy entered through the crowd and attacked everyone from behind. Max rolled out of the ring as Goofy dumped Sylvester over the top with a clothesline. Goofy then knocked Coyote down, leaving only Daffy in the ring. Goofy smashed Daffy with the Tigerbomb and set him in the corner. Max slid back into the ring with a steel chair and executed a MAXIMUM DAMAGE VAN TERMINATOR on the loud-mouthed duck!

Goofy then locked on a Figure Four and Daffy began to tap out! Sylvester re-entered the ring and exchanged right hands with Max, then he attempted an irish-whip but Max countered sending Sylvester into the corner. Max rolled forward and then shot up onto Sylvester monkey-flipping him back into the centre of the ring. Max placed the steel chair on Sylvester's chest, climbed to the top rope and hit the Maximum Damage Moonsault! Max threw out the chair and covered Sylvester as the referee slowly counted 1.. 2.. 3!

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, GOOFY & MAX GOOF!'

Donald, Max & Goofy celebrated their win with King Mickey who came down the ramp with that 'I told you so' look on his face. The Looney Tunes team were irate at their loss and tossed the referee from the six-sided ring in anger.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'This is Lola Bunny and here with me is the third part of the triple threat match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World, Bugs Bunny. Now, Bugs, what do you think about the comments made by King Mickey & Homer Simpson tonight ahead of your championship main event?'

Bugs: 'Well, Lola, tonight is not about making people laugh. It isn't about being a movie star... heck, it's not even about being the greatest cartoon character of all time! Tonight, it's about the Undisputed World title. I will be looking out for Mickey's cronies, as they just proved they will pull out every dirty trick in the book to beat me. In my words, doc: it will never be enough. Homer Simpson is an afterthought to me, as much as I respect him. I will be the Undisputed Heavyweight champion!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your sixth match of the One-Shot. Goofy & Max, with a little help from Donald Duck, defeated the Looney Tunes crew in a tag team grudge match that was just brutal, while Bugs lets everybody know his intentions heading into the triple threat main event for the Undisputed World title. Chapter Seven will feature the Local Wipeout 6-person tag team match between the teams of Kevin, Rolf & Nazz and Jimmy, Jonny & Sarah (the Ed, Edd n Eddy background crew) and an interview with Daffy Duck. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	7. Local Wipeout match

**Chapter 7: Local Wipeout match - Kevin, Rolf & Nazz versus Jonny 2x4, Jimmy & Sarah.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this is the Local Wipeout 6-person tag team match, and it is scheduled for one fall. Here are the rules of this match. All holds are legal and weapons can be used. Introducing first from Team 1, he hails from the old country, weighing in at 95lbs, ROLF!'

Rolf came out to the sound of _Californication _by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, armed with a shovel in hand and to a standing ovation no less: even though Rolf was from out of town, he was well-known and recognised, so he was family to the fans. He reciprocated by raising his fist into the air.

Megaman: 'And one of his partners, hailing from Peach Creek, California, she is the resident tomgirl of the Ed, Edd n Eddy family... NAZZ!'

_Pool Party _by the Aquabats hit and Nazz came out to a crowd reception that was full of town pride. She was visibly moved by the overwhelming cheers of her hometown crowd. The fans then quieted down in anticipation for the bad boy's entrance.

Megaman: 'And finally, their partner, also from Peach Creek, California, weighing 97lbs, he is the Peach Creek Rider, KEVIN!'

_American Badass _by Kid Rock boomed around the arena and the fans exploded into another standing ovation as Kevin rode out on his motorcycle, dressed in a long black trenchcoat, a black & white bandana and denim jeans. He rode around the ring and then entered, hugging Nazz and shaking Rolf's hand.

Megaman: 'And introducing their opponents from Team 2, first, the youngest members of the EEnE family... SARAH & JIMMY!'

_If I Were You _by Hoobastank hit and Ed's younger sister Sarah, with Jimmy at her back. They got a mixed reaction from their hometown crowd.

Megaman: 'And lastly, their partner, weighing 100lbs, accompanied by Plank, he is JONNY 2x4!'

_Turn the Tables _by Saliva played in the background as Jonny walked to the ring with Plank in tow.

The match starts with Kevin and Jonny. Kevin and Jonny exchange a few takedowns and Jonny quickly tags in Jimmy. Jimmy tells Kevin that he wants Rolf. Rolf gets the tag and he gets in some rights on Jimmy. Jimmy backs away and he tells Jonny this wasn't a good idea and that he didn't want to be here. Rolf goes after Jimmy right away and they brawl to the outside. Kevin takes out Jonny on the outside as well, spitting water in his face. We see a shot of Rolf laying in some lefts and rights on Jimmy. Kevin cracks a street sign over the back of Jonny and throws more weapons inside. Rolf throws Jimmy back in.

Kevin hits Jimmy with a sign and Rolf hits Jonny with a trash can. Rolf puts a trash can over the head of Jimmy and Kevin hits a baseball slide into the face of Jimmy. Jonny fights back taking out Kevin with a shot to the face with a cookie sheet. Jimmy starts hammering away and Rolf's face with rights. We see a shot of Jonny grabbing a ladder as Jimmy throws Rolf over the guard railing into the crowd. In the ring, Jonny takes out Kevin with a shot to the face with the ladder. Jonny sets up a ladder in the corner. Kevin stands up, Jonny charges, but Kevin hits a hip toss throwing Jonny back first on the ladder!

On the outside, Rolf and Jimmy are still brawling. Rolf sends Jimmy face first into the steel steps. Rolf then gets the ladder, puts his head through it and Rolf takes out Jimmy and Jonny with it. Rolf chokes Jimmy with the ladder in the corner and sets it up in the corner with Kevin. Rolf climbs up the ladder. Rolf gets to the top and Jonny pushes the ladder over. Rolf hits the mat with force under the ladder. Jonny grabs the ladder, Kevin gets Jonny on his shoulders and Sarah comes in low blowing Kevin. Jimmy kicks Rolf out of the ring. Jonny and Jimmy go under the ring and grab plywood covered in barbed wire.

Spongebob: 'You don't pick up something like that at the Home Department Store!'

Jonny and Jimmy take the barbed wire covered board and slam it over the body of Kevin. Kevin shakes in pain. Jonny and Jimmy pull it off the body of Kevin and it sticks to Kevin. They lift it up again and Rolf trips up Jimmy. The board falls over the head of Jimmy and partly on Jonny. Rolf hits the ring and goes after Jimmy. Kevin grabs the barbed wire board and sets it up in the corner. Rolf and Kevin send Jimmy into it and he stops himself, but still sticks partly.

Rolf and Kevin punch Jimmy a few times and then throw him back first into the board! Jimmy screams out in pain. On the outside, we see Jonny low blow Kevin over the guard railing. In the ring, Jimmy takes the board and throws it on Rolf when he went after Jonny. Sarah then hands Jimmy more barbed wire. Jimmy wraps it around his forearm. Jonny pulls the barbed wire board off Rolf. Rolf is bleeding everywhere. Jimmy drops his forearm over the head of Rolf. Jonny gives Kevin a baseball slide when he tries to get in. Jimmy drives the barbed wire into the face of Rolf. Rolf screams out in pain about his eye.

Jimmy starts choking out Rolf with his boot and Rolf continues to scream out about his eye. UCW medical officials come out and take Rolf to the back. In the ring, Jimmy grabs a barbed wire bat as the fans call for The Eds. Jimmy takes the baseball bat and slams it over Kevin. Sarah comes in, Jimmy puts the barbed wire bat over the groin of Kevin and Sarah kicks it into Kevin. Nazz is forced to look on from the corner. The fans start another 'WE WANT THE EDS' chant. Jimmy pulls out a Mick Foley-like Mr. Socko as the fans boo. Jimmy puts the Retainer claw on Nazz. Kevin runs up and takes out Jimmy. Jonny interferes and holds Kevin back. Jimmy puts on the Retainer claw on Kevin and Jonny hits Kevin with the 2x4 Spear. Jimmy tells Jonny to cover Kevin. Jonny says no and goes over to Nazz. Jonny takes Nazz, bends her over, hooks her arm back in a wristlock and then we see a bandaged up Rolf making his way through the crowd with a barbed wire bat. Kevin low blows Jonny.

A bloody Rolf comes in and hits Jimmy in the gut with the barbed wire bat and again on the back. Rolf hits Jonny with the barbed wire bat as well. Rolf then sets the barbed wire bat on fire. Rolf hits Jimmy a few times. Jimmy retreats to the ring apron. Rolf hits Jimmy again, Jimmy falls and breaks the barbed wire board with force cracking it in half. Jonny then throws Rolf through the ropes and he lands on Jimmy. Kevin hits Jonny with a big DDT and then wraps barbed wire around his neck and head pulling back. Sarah interferes on Kevin. Nazz comes in and tackles Sarah. Sarah and Nazz go at it.

Spongebob: 'CATFIGHT!'

Kevin grabs Sarah, puts her on his shoulders and connects with the Kevolution Edge. Kevin and Nazz both do the Raven taunt to the UCW crowd. Jonny grabs barbed wire and hooks it around the neck and eyes of Kevin. Jonny pulls Kevin down into an Edgomatic with the barbed wire. Nazz checks on Kevin. Jonny then hits Nazz with the 2x4 Spear. Jonny covers Nazz but Jonny gets a two-count as Rolf knocks him away.

Rolf put the boots to Jonny in the corner and went for a cover before walking to the outside of the ring and grabbed the table and tossed it into the ring. Jonny caught him on his way into the ring and hit a leg drop with Rolf's head sticking through the middle rope. Jonny began setting up the table before taking Rolf's head off with a clothesline. He draped Rolf across the table and went for his Plank Drop armed with his imaginary friend Plank and missed completely. Rolf picked up Jonny and DDT'd him into the remains of the table. Sarah attempted to stop the pin, but Nazz took her out of commission with the Blonde Bombshell Powerbomb. But Jonny kicked out anyway. Rolf signalled for his finisher The End, which is a twisting suplex into a sitdown tombstone piledriver and hung Jonny in the air, but then Jimmy pulled Jonny down, grounded Rolf and locked on the Rings of Saturn.

Kevin comes back with a chair and smashes it over Jonny & Jimmy, saving the match for his team. The mat is covered in blood, frothing at the edges with it. Nazz drags Sarah into the six-sided ring and Rolf gets up. Kevin and his team then set up their finishers. Kevin drops Jonny with the Last Ride, Rolf blasts Jimmy with The End and Nazz slams Sarah with the Blonde Bombshell. All three make the cover for the triple pin and inevitable triple victory.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here are your winners of the Local Wipeout match, ROLF, NAZZ AND KEVIN!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'This is Lola Bunny once again reporting for UCW Backstage. I'm here with the resident Duck of the Looney Tunes family, Daffy. Earlier, you lost a hard-fought match to your Disney counterpart Donald Duck. But that of course came after a mass of interference. Your thoughts?'

Daffy: 'Well, Lola, here's my thoughts: my partner Bugs said it best when he declared that the Disney losers can't win any of their matches without interference. Because of Donald's underhanded tactics, he sent the Battle of the Ducks straight to hell and turned it into crap that nobody wanted to see. Just remember, my white and short counterpart: there's always another night. I will get even with you if it's the last thing I do!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your seventh match of the One-Shot. Kevin, Rolf & Nazz triumph over Jonny 2x4, Jimmy & Sarah in a brutal Local Wipeout brawl, fitting for the ECW Arena in 1996 while Daffy Duck promises revenge on Donald Duck after the Battle of the Ducks fell to interference from both parties. Chapter Eight will feature the first of three main events: the Black Pearl Brawl match for the Undisputed World Tag Team championship belts, pitting Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner (the Pirates of the Carribean) against Scorpion & Sub Zero (the MK Ninjas). Can Scorpion & Sub Zero put their differences aside long enough to capture the titles? Find out in Chapter Eight! Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	8. Black Pearl Brawl

**Chapter 8: Black Pearl Brawl match for the Undisputed World Tag Team championship - The Pirates of the Caribbean (Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner) versus The Mortal Kombat Ninjas (Scorpion & Sub Zero).**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is your first of three main events. It is the Black Pearl Brawl match and it is for the UCW Undisputed World Tag Team championship! Now, in this match, the only way to win this match is by pinfall and you can do it anywhere on the deck of the modified pirate ship that will be lowered to just right above the six-sided ring. Expect both teams to make use of the weapons littered around the ship, and that six-sided prisoners' chamber surrounding the ring like a steel cage. Falls count anywhere and the first man to gain a pinfall will win the match for his team and become the Undisputed World Tag Team Champions!'

The modified pirate ship, Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl lowered to the top of the six-sided ring, with the prisoner's chamber being hooked to the ring by the ring crew.

Megaman: 'Introducing first, representing the MK Ninjas, from the Netherrealm, weighing 320lbs, he is SCORPION!'

_The Pick-Axe Murders _by Cannibal Corpse hit over the P.A. and the Mortal Kombat fans went nuts as the yellow ninja stepped out onto the ramp leading to the top of the Black Pearl. The question was whether Scorpion & Sub Zero could coexist long enough to upend the Pirates of the Caribbean and leave as champions.

Megaman: 'And his partner, also representing the MK Ninjas, from Earthrealm, weighing 275lbs, he is the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, SUB ZERO!'

The MK theme boomed out and the ice ninja Sub Zero walked up the ramp to the roof of the Black Pearl with a purpose, getting in Scorpion's face. They then stopped their big argument, awaiting their opponents for the titles.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, from Port Royal, at a combined weight of 399lbs. Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner, THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!'

The Pirates of the Caribbean theme played and the Disney fans exploded into a standing ovation, which instigated duelling chants of 'LET'S GO PIRATES' and 'KOMBAT'S GONNA' KILL YOU' with the MK fans. Sparrow & Turner walked up the ramp together, but were sent rolling back down by simultaneous flying kicks from the ninjas. The referee quickly rang the bell to officially start the match.

Sub Zero dragged Turner by the hair up the ramp and repeatedly slammed Will's head into the ramp while the pirate offspring was on his knees. Scorpion launched Sparrow into the stage set, which busted him wide open. Already, within the first two minutes. Jack staggered right into Scorpion's arms which led to a DDT on the steel stage. Sub Zero sent Will flying into the sails' pole and attempted a suplex that would send Turner into the prisoners' chamber that encased the ring, but Turner turned it on the Lin Kuei warrior and popped off his own suplex. Scorpion tried to drag Sparrow back up to the top of the Black Pearl, but Jack lowblowed and, very early on for the match, Sparrow nailed his Black Pearl Capture Buster.

Sparrow directed traffic for Turner, who retrieved a steel treasure chest from the starboard. He and Jack handled both ends as Sub Zero began to stir. As the ninja regained his footing, he noticed the impending attack and shot an iceball at the chest, demolishing it in one penetrating shot. Sparrow & Turner looked shocked, but it cost them as Sub Zero pounded them both with a roundhouse kick. Turner dropped into the prisoners' chamber, but held onto the edges and pulled himself back up. Scorpion put a stop to Will's comeback with a lariat that flipped Turner inside out. Sub Zero tried to throw Sparrow from the ship into the crowd, but the wily captain of the Black Pearl countered with a German Suplex. The force knocked Sub Zero so far back that Scorpion had to shoot his spear to the top of the sails' pole and zipline to safety.

Sparrow booted Sub Zero in the jaw with a high velocity facewash kick. Scorpion tried to jump on Sparrow from above, but Will Turner tackled him before Scorpion could carry that out. Sub Zero came back and the brawl began anew. Scorpion & Sub Zero seemed to gain the upper hand and line the Pirates of the Caribbean up for a plunge into the prisoners' chamber, but Sparrow & Turner countered the incoming karate kicks with simultaneous back bodydrops that sent the ninjas into the chamber. Unfortunately for Sparrow, Scorpion caught him and brought him down with the Ninjas. Turner was quickly down there to help his partner. All fans' eyes were directed at the titantron, as cameramen were stationed inside the chamber just in case the action was to spill down there.

The Ninjas attacked the Pirates again. Scorpion removed his spear and wrapped it around Will Turner's throat while Sub Zero whipped Sparrow hard into the chamber walls. Scorpion and Sub Zero double hip-tossed Will Turner sending him into the cage wall. Sparrow attempted a comeback but Scorpion chop blocked him and the Brooklyn natives turned the double team onto him. Scorpion and Sub Zero whipped Sparrow across the ring, but Sparrow ducked under both their clothesline attempts and knocked them down with a double flying clothesline.

Sparrow sent Sub Zero into the ropes and caught him with a reverse elbow but Scorpion turned the tables back in their favour with a vicious clothesline that sent Sparrow head over heels. At that, Will Turner came flying from the top rope and knocked Scorpion down with a missile dropkick. Turner then ducked under a Sub Zero high kick and sent him into the corner with a Dropsault so that he also landed on Scorpion to get a two-count. Sparrow got back to his feet and attempted the Pirate Cutter on Sub Zero, but Sub Zero threw Sparrow across the ring and into Turner knocking him against the cage wall.

Sub Zero then lifted Sparrow onto his shoulders for the Glacier Bomb, but Sparrow countered and dropped Sub Zero onto his head with a sick looking DDT. Sparrow positioned Sub Zero as Turner climbed to the top rope for a Shooting Star, but Scorpion pushed Sparrow into the ropes which knocked Turner from his footing. Sub Zero slowly crawled to the corner and climbed to the top rope as Scorpion lifted Turner up for the Fatality. Sub Zero jumped from the top and double stomped Turner as Scorpion dropped him on his neck. Scorpion then covered Turner, but only got a two-count as Sparrow was there to break it up.

Both teams attempted to climb back up the walls to the top of the Black Pearl. Sparrow made it first, followed by Scorpion, Turner & Sub Zero in that order. Scorpion went for a lariat on Sparrow, but Sparrow caught him with a Black Pearl Capture Buster to the ramp up. The ramp snapped under Scorpion's weight and the ninja went sailing 20 feet to the floor. Sub Zero was now all alone. He wasn't afraid and didn't run, but he was clearly outnumbered. Sub Zero swung at Turner, but Turner ducked and drilled the Lin Kuei Warrior with the U-Turn. He dragged Sub Zero back up so Sparrow could nail the Pirate Cutter, but Sub Zero shoved Sparrow into the waiting arms of Scorpion, who had revived himself. Scorpion dropped Sparrow from the Black Pearl with the Fatality while Sub Zero drilled Turner with the Glacier Bomb.

Scorpion & Sub Zero looked each other dead in the eyes for a couple of seconds before Scorpion held out his hand. Sub Zero thought for a minute and then took the handshake before going back to Turner's limp body. They positioned Bootstrap's son and executed their double-team finisher, the Freezing Flame Death Drop. Sub Zero covered.

1...

2...

3!

Megaman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, here are your winners and the first-ever Undisputed Tag Team Champions of the World, SUB ZERO AND SCORPION, THE MK NINJAS!'

The referee handed the title belts to the new champions as EMTs checked on the broken Jack Sparrow, who was battered and unconscious on the floor 20 feet below the Pearl. Staff rushed out with a new ramp to the top of the Pearl, which allowed the Ninjas to leave while EMTs brought stretchers out to attend to the damaged Pirates of the Caribbean.

_Backstage_

The cameras show a triple splitscreen of Bugs, Mickey & Homer training for their 3-way Undisputed title match later in the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eighth match of the One-Shot. Scorpion & Sub Zero beat the Pirates of the Caribbean at their own game, walking away with tag team gold! In chapter nine, you will see the specialty Trip To Oblivion match for the 6-man tag team titles as Ed, Edd n Eddy look to defeat the odds against the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers Sora, Riku & Roxas on the oil rig outside of the arena. Can the Eds prove they're tougher than they let on? Find out in Chapter 9!**_

_**Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	9. Trip To Oblivion

**Chapter 9: Trip To Oblivion match for the UCW 6-man Tag Team championship - Sora, Riku & Roxas versus Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your second of three main events, to be held under Trip To Oblivion rules and it is for the UCW 6-man tag team championship!'

The cameras panned backstage, where the Eds had apparently returned to the arena and began trading fists with the Kingdom Hearts crew. Eddy dragged Riku by his silver hair down to the ring and rammed him straight into the ramp. Eddy grabbed Riku onto the ramp and attempted an E-Driver, one of the many piledrivers in his arsenal, but Riku back bodydropped Eddy on the ramp. Riku taunted the non-Disney fans and set Eddy up for his finisher, the Way To The Dawn, but Eddy countered into a Tombstone lift. Eddy went for the Tombstone E-Driver, but Riku wiggled out and booted Eddy across the face. Eddy staggered all the way to the ring. Riku followed. Eddy rested his head against the steel post and Riku looked to knock Eddy out with another big boot the face. Eddy ducked, narrowly missing a head-and-steel sandwich.

In the stands, Double D & Sora were brawling with anything not nailed down. Double D grabbed a fan's crutch and smashed Sora across the face with it, but Sora responded by whacking Double D in the face with a steel chair. Sora then picked Double D up for a powerbomb from the stands to the exit floor below, but Double D countered with a hurricanrana that sent Sora flying into the concrete floor with Double D following after him.

Ed & Roxas took their fight to the production truck. Roxas had the upper hand on the tallest Ed of the three, nailing a trifecta of Birth By Sleeps that sent Ed into the side of the production truck from the force of Roxas' knee. But Ed wasn't hampered by this as he threw himself at Roxas and began a flurry of ground and pound strikes. Ed then picked Roxas up and attempted the Tim's Awakening Backbreaker into the truck's wall, but Roxas slipped out and sent Ed's cranium hard into the truck wall with the Twilight Overdrive (Playmaker). Roxas placed Ed's skull to the truck by the door, opened the door and swiftly slammed it against Ed's skull five times.

Back in the ring, Riku & Eddy were still having it out. The two exchanged lefts and rights before Riku evacuated the premises to the outside of the ring. Eddy foolishly followed him and got his head slammed off the announce table. Eddy came roaring back though and after slamming Riku's back into the ring apron a bit, he gave him a mean Belly 2 Belly Edplex on the floor.

Eddy went shopping underneath the ring and set up a table on the outside. He gathered Riku and bodyslammed him to the concrete. He took a breather for about five seconds before turning around and getting hammered with a Riku lariat to the face. Riku took the table down, folded it up and stuffed it back under the ring. Riku continued his assault, landing a few punches to the face and putting the boots to Eddy's face.

Riku went for an Irish whip into the guardrail, but Eddy countered it and followed up with a lariat into the crowd. They brawled in the crowd before Eddy dumped Riku back over into ringside and back into the ring.

Eddy hammered away at Riku in the corner before looking for an Irish whip. Riku tried to leap frog but Eddy caught him and went for the Tiger E-Driver. Riku wiggled out onto the apron and hanged Eddy's neck up on the ropes. He dragged Eddy crotch first into the ring post, leaving Eddy in pain. Riku set a steel chair up in the ring. Riku dropped Eddy throat first on it, leaving Eddy in big trouble. Riku dropped him on the chair one more time, then stepped on the throat. Eddy picked up the chair off the mat and Riku kicked it into his face.

Riku slapped on a choke. Eddy made his comeback before Riku dumped him back to the mat with a running reverse elbow. He gathered the chair and set it up in the corner, wedged between the buckles. Riku went to toss Eddy into the chair, but Eddy reversed it and Riku went reeling headfirst into the steel. Riku reared back and got smashed with a Canadian Destroyer E-Driver before Eddy began hitting some clotheslines. He gathered Riku from the corner and hit a nice delayed vertical suplex. Eddy pumped up his hometown crowd and nailed a shoulder backbreaker on Riku before going for a cover. Riku kicked out at two before Eddy went back under the ring to retrieve that elusive table. He took it out and set it up but got caught with a Riku dropkick to the mouth.

Riku tossed Eddy in the ring and went for an Alabama slam on the chair, but Eddy wiggled out. Riku turned around only to get scooped up and Tombstoned on the steel by Eddy. But the smallest of the three Eds wasn't done yet as he set a table up in the middle of the ring. He dragged Riku to the top rope and positioned him upside down before jumping off through the table with an Exploding E-Driver. 'HOLY SHIT' chants inevitably followed.

Double D was not giving up in his fight with Sora, even though his suicidecanrana from the cheap seats to the concrete floor had him hurt. Double D grabbed Sora by the hair and attempted the EKO, but Sora shoved Double D through the exit doors and followed up with a big clothesline. Sora grabbed a monitor and bashed Double D in the head with it as the nerd of the Ed trio began to stir. Just for kicks, Sora did it again twice more. He then took the table that the monitor was placed on and set it up before trying his Oblivion Brainbuster, but Double D wiggled out. He hooked Sora's head in reversal and then smashed the table to pieces with his Clever Idea (Frontflip Complete Shot). Double D was hearing the cheers of his hometown fans for that spectacular move. Double D picked Sora up and dragged him through a tour of the backstage area, slamming Sora's head into anything along the way. They ended up outside the arena, close to where Roxas & Ed were handling their dispute. Double D tossed Sora into the ground and went after Roxas, but was caught with a Birth By Sleep from Roxas. Ed revived and nailed Roxas in the back of the head.

Spongebob: 'Wait a second. I've just gotten word from UCW management that this match has been changed to a Falls Count Anywhere match due to the fight between these teams spilling out here.'

Squidward: 'Well, there's some nasty fanfic reviews!'

Sure enough, a referee hit the ring and informed Eddy that it was now a Falls Count Anywhere match. Eddy took down Riku with a drop toehold. Riku scrambled to his feet and hit Eddy with some combination punches before Eddy began to fight back. Riku cut Eddy off and hit him with a backdrop driver but was unable to successfully capitalize on Eddy's dazed state. Riku charged Eddy and missed, sending himself soaring to the floor and into the announce table.

Out on the floor, the hardcore fun resumed as Eddy hit Riku with a trash can before finding himself quickly tossed into the ring steps. Riku took the time to go shopping around the ringside area. When the two got back in the ring, Riku began unloading with a trash can lid on Eddy, flooring the Ed trio leader for a two count.

Riku charged Eddy and again missed. Eddy quickly retrieved a trash can and began bashing in Riku's head with it. Eddy did some shopping of his own and brought two steel chairs into the ring. Eddy set the chair up and went for another E-Driver but Riku countered and hit a drop toehold that sent Eddy smashing into the chair.

Riku ascended the ropes to the top turnbuckle but Eddy cut him off and crotched him, before setting him up in the tree of woe. Eddy set up a trash can in Riku's face before hitting a skateboard dropkick to Riku's face. Eddy took the opportunity to get a table.

Riku recovered while Eddy set up the table and clocked him with a steel chair. Riku draped Eddy on the table and mounted the second rope and went for the leg drop. Eddy avoided the move and Riku went crashing through the table. Eddy pounced and hit a piledriver onto a steel chair. Eddy tried the EKO, but Riku swatted his challenger away. Riku went for his Way To The Dawn finisher, but Eddy escaped it with a rolling DDT.

The fans popped big time for Eddy, prompting Max Goof to rush out. But his interference attempt was in vain because Eddy smashed Max Goof on sight with the EKO. That cost Eddy when he turned around to face the keyblader because Riku blasted him with Will Turner's U-Turn Slam. That move got a two-count from the referee. Frustrated, Riku went outside the ring and retrieved what seemed to be a length of barbed wire. Meanwhile, Eddy countered an unexpected assault attempt from Max Goof by belly-to-belly suplexing Max Goof over the top rope and through the timekeepers' table.

Riku charged at Eddy with the barbed wire, but Eddy rolled away and nailed a dropkick. Thinking on his feet, Eddy moved the steel steps to reveal a hidden barbed wire baseball bat. Eddy swung at Riku's gut and hit Riku so hard that the lethal wire-encrusted weapon _stuck _to Riku's shirt. Shrugging, Eddy planted the bottom of his left boot in Riku's forehead and then his right in Riku's back. As if he was possessed, Eddy picked up Riku's barbed wire and shredded Riku's head with it.

Eddy seemed sadistic. Eddy extracted the bat from Riku's shirt and whacked Riku across his already-bloody face with it. Riku was knocked unconscious from the viscous onslaught. Eddy did Eddy's taunt and went for the E-Driver, but Riku miraculously reversed it and executed the Way To The Dawn out of desperation. It busted Eddy wide open. The stunned referee laid back and watched as Eddy & Riku fought back up to verticality.

Eddy used his speed to try and snag a quick roll up, but didn't even get a count. Riku bullied Eddy to the corner but Eddy hit him with a thumb to the eye and landed some forearms to Riku's face. Riku quickly tossed him off the ropes and locked him up with a suplex and dropped him on his back. The action spilled to the outside briefly where Riku continued to dominate. Back in the ring, Riku landed some shoulder thrusts in the corner before Eddy popped out out of nowhere and hit a drop kick to the leg.

Eddy, went after the leg like a pitbull, before eventually going for an inverted figure four submission hold. Riku eventually was able to break the hold in the ropes. Eddy laid some more boots to Riku's leg before giving him a running face wash in the corner. Eddy followed it up with a second face wash and this time went for a cover but only got a two count. Eddy rolled Riku over and cinched in a half crab. Riku tried desperately to crawl to the ropes, and was eventually able to push Eddy off him and rolled him up for a two count.

Riku went for a power slam, but Eddy booted him in the back of the leg to regain the advantage. Eddy came flying off the ropes, but Riku caught him and planted him with a spine buster, but looked like he injured his knee in doing so. Eddy kept putting the boots to Riku but he fought through the pain and hit some clotheslines and a body slam. Still favoring his knee, Riku went for a fireman's carry slam, but Eddy held him up with some elbows. Riku hit the fallaway slam and set up the Way To The Dawn.

Eddy wiggled out, shoved Riku off into the referee, hit a low blow and a swinging neckbreaker but the referee couldn't make the count. Finally the Ref came to and Eddy hit a DDT and got another 2 count on the cover. Eddy went for a second rope double axehandle but got plastered with a clothesline. Riku set up for the Way To The Dawn and connected with it, but not without Eddy punching away at him all the way down with a free fist.

Both men were down again, but again they both fought to their feet. Riku threw three punches and Eddy responded with a superkick out of nowhere. Adrenaline kicked in and Eddy dragged Riku back to his feet. The challenger placed the eldest Keyblader on the top rope and destroyed him with the Super EKO.

Suddenly, Double D & Roxas made it to the ringside area after Roxas tossed Double D over the barricade and attempted to deliver the Oblivion Brainbuster through the Spanish announce table, but Double D fought out and drove Roxas back first into the ring apron. Double D dragged Roxas to the apron against the ropes and hooked the Nobody's head. Everybody could see what Double D was looking at just as Double D drove himself & Roxas into the table with the Clever Idea. The crowd was split 70/30: the Disney fans were booing while the other fans were cheering like no tomorrow, resuming their customary 'HOLY SHIT!' chant.

Ed & Sora were brawling in the boys' bathroom. Sora placed Ed's head in between the cubicle and the door, slamming the door repeatedly into Ed's skull. But Ed recovered as if nothing had happened, sending Sora into the cubicle walls and administering a swirley that _must've _been disgusting. Ed then tore a sink off the wall with pure strength and knocked Sora unconscious with it. He then left the fallen hero of Kingdom Hearts to go help his friends.

Eventually, all six competitors made it to the ring and began to beat each other up. Ed & Sora assaulted each other on the ramp. Roxas beat the living crap out of Double D while Riku & Eddy went at it hard & heavy with a variety of suplexes and throws. Riku nailed a head and arm suplex, only for Eddy to get up and nail a head and arm suplex of his own. Riku got up and hit the half nelson suplex. Eddy got up and hit an inverted vertical suplex. Roxas blasted Double D with the Twilight Overdrive.

Eddy prevented the pinfall and then resumed his suplex contest with the eldest Keyblader. Ed got hit with a fluorescent lighttube shot from Sora. Sora was apparently a CZW fan. Riku nails a lariat and Eddy hits back with a stiff chop. Riku returned it and the fans watched on in awe as the chests of the 2 rivals turned red from their chopping contest. Roxas sent Double D flying to the outside with the Twilight Overdrive, knocking them both out.

Sora crashed into Ed, sending them both flying off of the stage and through some electrical equipment. The chopping contest ended in the ring and Riku went to lock on the Xehanort Choke, but Eddy countered with an attempt at the E-Driver, which also didn't work. Riku kicked Eddy in the nuts and placed him on the top turnbuckles. He went for the Way To The Dawn from the top rope, but Eddy rolled through and cradled him up for the 1-2-3 for an upset victory.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here are your winners of the Falls Count Anywhere match and the first-ever UCW 6-man tag team champions, ED, EDD N EDDY!'

The non-Disney fans went crazy. The hometown boys had pulled the victory out. But the Disney & Kingdom Hearts crew weren't happy. In fact, they were pissed. King Mickey, Goofy, Max, & Donald ran out to begin beating up the new champions. Eddy received the brunt of the punishment: Mickey's Keyblade Sweep DDT, Goofy's Tigerbomb, Max's Goof Driver and Donald's 4-Disney Splash all in succession. Double D tried to help, but Riku choked him out with the Xehanort Choke. Ed appeared with a singapore cane and caned the Goofs before he was tackled down by Roxas. The Nobody then put Ed out with the Birth By Sleep, which sent Ed flying from the ring. The Disney crew then grabbed Ed & Double D, dragging them out of the arena. Mickey stayed behind, but the rest of the crew went ahead. They made it to the oil rig where the Trip To Oblivion match was meant to happen and tossed Double D & Ed into the river below.

Squidward: 'Two of the three Eds have been sent into Oblivion! What does this mean for the 6-man tag team championship?'

Back in the ring, Eddy had recovered and just watched what happened to his friends. He tossed all three title belts to the ringside floor and went after his partners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your ninth match of the One-Shot, with Ed, Edd n Eddy getting the win and the 6-man tag team titles over the Kingdom Hearts mainstays, but also gaining a beatdown and an abrupt trip into oblivion courtesy of the Disney team. Also, I apologise for not delivering on the Trip To Oblivion stipulation, but I didn't know the right way to write it. Chapter Ten will feature a bonus match right before the main event, which will see King Mickey, Bugs Bunny & Homer Simpson finally battle it out for the Undisputed UCW World Heavyweight Championship! As for what happens in the bonus match, read the next chapter to bloody find out! Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	10. Bonus match 1

**Chapter 10: Bonus Match 1 - Danny Phantom versus 'American Dragon' Jake Long.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your first bonus match of the evening and it is set for one fall. Introducing first, representing Disney, from New York City, he is the Cartoon Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight champion and the American Dragon, JAKE LONG!'

The American Dragon Jake Long theme boomed over the speakers as the World champion of JC 619's Cartoon Wrestling Federation walked out to the customary mix of cheers from the Disney fans and boos from everyone else.

Squidward: 'Spongebob, here's a competitor you know very well from your evolving career with the Cartoon Wrestling Federation. The American Dragon Jake Long won the CWF title back at the CWF pay-per-view Still Standing, lowblowing former champion Naruto Uzamaki and drilling him with his devastating finisher, the Dragon DDT! The finish of that match was so controversial, that the fans became disgusted with Long and threw garbage into the ring to prove what they thought of his new reign. So far, he survived Bart Simpson in a Skate Park match at CWF Blaze of Glory, but that's it. And with Naruto's return to the CWF two weeks ago, Long is going to be hard-pressed to keep that title!'

Spongebob: 'And may I mention that I am the current CWF United States champion?'

Squidward: 'No.'

Megaman: 'And his opponent, currently attending Casper High, he is DANNY PHANTOM!'

The Danny Phantom theme hit and Phantom came soaring out to face his CWF nemesis. But there was one problem: no referee was present.

Squidward: 'Where in the blue heck is the referee?'

Spongebob: 'Squidward, be quiet. Megaman's still on the microphone.'

Megaman: 'And introducing the special guest referee, he hails from Miami, Florida, he is a former World Wrestling Federation champion, a former WCW World champion, WWF Tag Team champion and the star of _the Scorpion King_...'

Squidward: 'Wait, he's not talking about...'

Spongebob: 'The most electrifying man in sports entertainment history...'

Megaman: '...THE ROCK!'

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, fresh off his big DVD release of Gridiron Gang power-walked to the ring, getting on the turnbuckles and throwing his arm in the air like he used to do until he fully retired from the WWE in 2004. He grabbed the microphone from Megaman.

The Rock: 'Alright, you two jabronis, listen up. I want to see a good clean fight! What do you think of that, Dragon?'

Jake Long: 'Well, I--!'

The Rock: 'It doesn't matter what you think! Ring the people's bell... if you smelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll what the Rock... IS COOKIN'!'

The bellkeeper wasn't going to argue with the People's champ on that one. Here we go. The two circled it up before locking horns and trading off headlocks. Jake ate a shoulderblock much to the non-Disney crowd's pleasure. Phantom seemed to be really over with the crowd.

Phantom grabbed a go-behind but it was quickly broken as Long backed him up into the ropes. Long reversed the hold into an armbar, but his advantage was short lived and Danny countered with a hammer lock and a nice takedown into a full-out Fujiwara armbar.

Long yanked Phantom to the mat and landed some kicks to the midsection before cranking up the arm again and whipping Phantom into the ropes. Phantom caught him coming back with some haymakers, but Long was able to block and hit a Dragon uppercut before tossing Danny into the ring post.

After being admonished by The Rock (for being a jabroni, apparently), he slid out to the outside of the ring and nailed Danny's legs off the ring post. Long followed up with a catapult elbow drop before going right back to the armbar.

Phantom used the crowd to rally him back into the match and enabled him to break the hold, but Long quickly yanked him back to the mat via his ghost-white hair. Long went for a cover attempt only for Phantom to kick out at two. Long was biting away at Phantom's arm before hitting a charging European uppercut to Danny's back for another near fall.

Long continued to yank away at the arm as the crowd again rallied behind Phantom. Long scoopslammed Phantom and seemingly hurt his back a little bit on the move. He took too much time to drop an elbow but Phantom couldn't capitalize either, as he missed his own elbow drop attempt.

Phantom grabbed a small package for a two count only for Long to regain the initiative. Long charged him only to eat a few clotheslines and some more Phantom punches. Phantom hit his Spectre Spike (which popped the fans in an instant) for a great near-fall but Long kicked out.

Long caught Phantom in the mid section before missing a splash attempt in the corner. Phantom then gained another two-count on a rollup.

The two exchanged mat-based moves before Jake regained the advantage with some punches before slapping on a rear chinlock. Jake broke the hold in rather short order, sending Danny off the ropes and hammering him with shots to the back.

After jaw jacking for a little while, Jake looked for the Dragon DDT but Danny nailed him with an elbow to the face. Phantom jumped on Jake like a pitbull, hitting a clothesline and some dropkicks. Danny nailed a bulldog shortly thereafter for a two count.

Danny hit some more punches before Jake caught him in a nasty inverted backbreaker. Jake went for a Boston crab and sunk it in low. Danny fought to stay alive in the match as the Rock asked him if he wanted to quit. Every time, Danny screamed 'No!'.

Eventually, using the cheers of the crowd, Danny flipped over onto his back and then tied Jake up into a unique small package. But once again, the Rock only counted to two.

At this point, the fans were all united in cheering 'THIS IS AWESOME!' (an alliance that would remain temporary because of their different opinions on who was the best brand of cartoon production in the world).

Phantom grabbed a top wristlock before Long took Phantom down and pounded away at him before shoving him to the outside. Phantom leapt back into the ring and mounted Long, pounding away at him before Long took a walk to the outside of the ring.

The two exchanged tactics before Long gained the upper hand and planted a hard chop on Phantom's chest. Long hit some shoulder thrusts and looked for a back elbow and connected for a two count. Long slapped on a front facelock before Phantom broke the hold and hit a high backdrop for a two count of his own.

Phantom hit some strikes in the corner before eating a Long counter and a lariat for a two count. Long pounded away on Phantom on the apron before looking for a suplex. The two traded counters before Long finally connected with the move for a two count.

Long hit a high scoop slam and looked for a fistdrop off the second rope but no one was home. Phantom went for a quick cover but settled instead, on hammering away at Long in the corner. Phantom hit a back elbow and got another two count.

Phantom looked for aback drop but ate a kick in the face. Long looked for a springboard back elbow, but no one was home. Phantom tossed Long hard into the corner and into the ring post. Long looks like he's dazed retarded on the outside. Long was propped up against the steps and Phantom punted Long's shoulder into the ring steps just like Mr. Kennedy did with Bobby Lashley.

Phantom continued to work over Long's shoulder before he fought back with some punches. Phantom was relentless on the shoulder though and kept stomping away at it, leaving Long in a heap in the corner.

Phantom went for the running facewash kick, but Long popped up and nailed a lariat and tossed Phantom hard into the ring post. Long smashed Phantom into the post a few more times before nailing Phantom with a drop kick to the mug for a two count. Long followed up with a swinging neckbreaker for another two count before whipping Phantom to the buckles.

Phantom caught Long climbing the buckles before looking for a top-rope Spectre Spike. Long wiggled out and grabbed Phantom by the head, overflipping on a top rope Dragon DDT that saw Phantom land on his head.

But he wasn't out of the game yet as Phantom kicked out of the pin. The AmDrag was getting frustrated by Phantom's will to survive and insisted the Rock counted three. But the People's Champion said only two.

The two circled up and locked horns before Phantom backed Long into the ropes. Long fought right back and backed Phantom into the ropes this time before hitting a shot to the gut, flooring the ghosthunter. Long laid the boots to Phantom in the corner. Phantom reversed an Irish whip and hit a fisherman's suplex for a two count.

Phantom gathered Long and Long caught a thumb to the eyes of Phantom. Long put the boots to Phantom again before being whipped off the ropes and hip tossed. Phantom hit a body slam and then dropped an elbow on Long and went for another cover attempt.

Phantom whipped Long to the buckles but Long side stepped out of the way and hit a stiff lariat and went for a cover. Long had another whip reversed and was slammed face first to the mat before Phantom chased Long to the floor. Long ran into the ring before both he and Phantom nailed each other with matching lariats. Long seemed frustrated and went out to the announcer's area and picked up a steel chair. He completely levelled Phantom with it.

Then Long grabbed Phantom in a rear chinlock. Phantom began fighting back with some elbows to the gut before he missed a flying shoulder block. Long dragged Phantom in from the ring apron and draped him over the second rope and DDT'd him to the mat hard. Long went for a cover but the champ kicked out. Long landed some punches in the corner before Phantom crumpled back to the mat. Long dropped a mean looking knee drop before going into the Garvin stomp. Long measured Phantom for a kneedrop and went for a cover attempt, but again, Phantom kicked out.

Long clamped in the rear chin lock again and the two had a great struggle sequence with Phantom desperately trying to break the hold. When the crowd wasn't digging it, Phantom crumpled to the mat and looked like he was about dead. Phantom struggled back to his feet, and this time the crowd behind him and managed to break the hold, but Long cut him off wit ha right hand to the face.

Long kept punching away at Phantom before Phantom amped up and had had enough. Phantom went into his victory sequence and then looked to the crowd for the five knuckle shuffle. They approved and Phantom connected and went for the Spectre Spike. Long raked his eyes and wiggled out of the hold and hit a standing drop kick to send Phantom to the mat.

Long went to the top rope and looked for the cross body-block and hit it but Phantom rolled through and almost pinned him. Long quickly regained his bearings and hit his inverted back breaker, leaving the ghosthunter on his back. Long signaled and waited for the Dragon DDT. Phantom rose to his feet and was able to shove Long off and send him crashing to the mat. Phantom went for the Spectre Spike, but Long wiggled out and finally nailed the Dragon DDT. But unfortunately for him, his legs had smashed The Rock in the face, disorientating the People's Champion. Long counted the fall himself and became increasingly agitated with The Rock.

He tried to get The Rock back into the match and Rock signalled to Long that he was okay. He grabbed a microphone as Long covered Phantom again.

The Rock: 'One... Two... IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE ROCK COUNTS TO THREE!'

Long, shocked by The Rock's defiance, went after the People's Champion, but that only earned him a Rock Bottom. The Rock then looked to the crowd with his infamous People's eyebrow and moved towards Jake's head, rolling Phantom away. Rock ripped off his referee's shirt and tossed it into the crowd, going side-to-side with the People's Elbow.

Phantom recovered and dragged Jake to his feet. Another Spectre Spike later and it's game over for the AmDrag.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, DANNY PHANTOM!'

The Rock raised Danny's hand in victory, but then pulled him in for the Rock Bottom.

Squidward: 'I guess Dwayne really thinks these two were jabronis.'

Spongebob: 'Squidward, what's a jabroni?'

Squidward: 'Shut up, Spongebob.'

The Rock's theme hit and the movie star exited the arena, having flattened both the American Dragon and the Phantom Hunter. The fans cheered violently for this rare appearance by the People's Champion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, there's your tenth match of the One-Shot, with Danny Phantom of Nickelodeon Toons getting the win over Disney's Jake Long (this American Dragon wasn't very lucky) with The Rock as the special guest referee, but it was the People's Champion who got the last laugh and left with the competitors lying motionless from his infamous Rock Bottom. A big shout-out to JC619, the promoter/writer of the Cartoon Wrestling Federation, who requested this match. I don't watch much of either show, but I know enough! Keep the requests coming, people! I could use some matches for Second Night Stand (I have a few set matches, but if your competitors are free, I'll write!). Peace.**

**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**


	11. Bonus match 2

**Chapter 11: Bonus match 2 - Ten-Man Turmoil match.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, it is now time for your second bonus match of the evening. It is a ten-man turmoil match and it will keep going until one team is fully eliminated. Introducing first...'

The Everybody Hates Chris theme tune hit.

Megaman: 'Representing the Cons of the Mean Machine team, weighing in at 240 pounds, he's got the shakes that'll make you quake. he's got the fries that'll cross your eyes, he's got the burgers that'll... he's just got burgers, he is CHEESEBURGER EDDY!'

The Cons' resident McDonalds smuggler stomped down to the ring and was ready for his opponent, which remained a mystery.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, weighing 195 pounds, he is WARRICK BROWN!'

'Who Are You' by the Who hit and out ran the recovering gambling addict of the CSI Vegas forensics unit.

As the bell rang Warrick and Cheeseburger Eddy circled each other looking for an opening. Cheeseburger Eddy tried to sucker punch Warrick, but the forensics investigator was ready, kicking away Cheeseburger Eddy's arm, and then delivering a monstrous clothesline. Warrick was right on the attack, sending punch after punch to Cheeseburger Eddy when the ref finally pulled him off.

As Warrick went back to Cheeseburger Eddy he tried for a low kick, but Warrick caught his leg, and drove his elbow into the knee of Cheeseburger Eddy. Warrick then lifted up the Con and whipped him into the ropes. When Cheeseburger Eddy returned Warrick flipped him up and Cheeseburger Eddy landed hard on the mat. Warrick then went to the top rope, trying a body splash, but Cheeseburger Eddy got his knees up.

Warrick was in pain as he crashed into Cheeseburger Eddy's knees, the McDonalds' supplier finally finding the opening he needed. Cheeseburger Eddy then went to the top rope and delivered a flying headbutt. Cheeseburger Eddy then picked up Warrick and sent him into a corner. Cheeseburger Eddy then charged, ramming his elbow right into Warrick's face and then taking him down with a bulldog. Cheeseburger Eddy then locked in a front face lock, as he stretched Warrick's face.

Warrick was able to get to the ropes and Cheeseburger Eddy broke the hold. Cheeseburger Eddy lifted Warrick and tried for an uppercut but Warrick blocked the attempt. Warrick tried to respond but Cheeseburger Eddy was able to trick Warrick, as he landed on the middle rope, Rey Mysterio 619 style. Cheeseburger Eddy then delivered forearm shots to Warrick's head.

He then lifted up Warrick, took him to a corner, and dropped his face on the turnbuckle with the snake eyes. Cheeseburger Eddy then sat Warrick on the top rope and hit his finisher, the McMilkshake Earthquake. He covered but only got a two.

Cheeseburger Eddy could not believe he only got a two, as he set Warrick up for the finisher again. This time though Warrick was able to throw Cheeseburger Eddy off, and then hit a body splash. He covered Cheeseburger Eddy and got a two count. He tried to set up Cheeseburger Eddy for his finisher but Cheeseburger Eddy blocked the attempt and delivered a reverse DDT. Cheeseburger Eddy then went to the top rope, but Warrick was ready, as he caught Cheeseburger Eddy and hit his finisher the Wild Card. He covered Cheeseburger Eddy and got the pin.

Megaman: 'Cheeseburger Eddy of the Cons has been eliminated.'

Then the Goldberg theme played, which brought out big Joey Battle.

Battle hit some big clotheslines before putting the boots to Warrick in the corner. Battle whipped Warrick to the opposite buckles before gathering him and flinging him off the ropes. Warrick caught Battle looking for a back body drop and punted him in the head then the chest and back which caused Battle to take a hike to the outside. 

Warrick cut Battle off from getting into the ring but got caught looking for some sort of diving maneuver off the apron with a chop block. Battle battered Warrick around before tossing him into the ring before lifting him in a press slam then dropping down to a powerslam.

Battle slammed Warrick to the mat before repeating the move and dropping an elbow across the damaged back. Warrick kicked out surprisingly at a one count and then showed some gusto by fighting back. Battle cut Warrick off and hammered him into the corner before Warrick nailed him with a crescent kick to the ribs. Warrick began hitting a few kicks before Battle caught one and yanked his adversary in and pasted him with a spine buster for a two count.

Battle went for a crucifix bomb off the top rope but Warrick rolled over and snagged a backslide for the shock elimination.

Megaman: 'Joey Battle of the Cons has been eliminated.'

Nelly's 'Boom' hit and out came the Mean Machine's offensive running back Earl Megget.

Megget came right at Warrick with some clubbing blows. Warrick sent him into the ropes and hit him with a leg lariat and followed it up with a body slam before dumping Warrick to the floor with a clothesline. 

Warrick followed Megget to the outside and decked him twice before tossing him into the ring. Megget caught Warrick on his way back into the ring. He tried to drill Warrick's head into the buckles while on the apron but Warrick blocked it and thumbed his eyes. Warrick went for a suplex to the floor, but Megget blocked it. Megget dragged Warrick over the ropes and hit a twisting neckbreaker before going for a cover.

Megget gathered Warrick and hit another swinging neckbreaker and went for another cover but Warrick kicked out. Megget clamped on a rear chin lock in an attempt to slow things down and control the pace. Warrick used the crowd to help him to his feet and broke the hold before sending Megget into the ropes and connecting with a back elbow and a clothesline. Warrick hit a bodyslam before playing to the crowd a bit more. Warrick hit some Muay Thai knees to the face before hitting a running knee/bulldog combo.

Warrick waited for Megget to get to his feet before hitting 'Welcome to Vegas'. Warrick went for the cover but Megget kicked out. Warrick went for splash in the corner, but ducked out of the way. Warrick flipped onto the apron then back into the ring looking for a sunset flip. Megget, however, sat out and grabbed the ropes for leverage to steal the pinfall victory.

Megaman: 'Warrick Brown of CSI has been eliminated.'

'Who Are You' by The Who hit again and out came Nick Stokes. He high-fived Warrick on the way to the ring.

Nick took the early advantage, tossing Megget around like a baby and pummeling him with some big rights. Megget fired back with a cross bodyblock and some deep arm drags to gain a measure of control.

The arm bar evolved into a top wrist lock. Nick powered out and was able to move his way around Megget only to get hit with a fireman's carry. Megget planted Nick with some boots before Nick divorced Megget's arm and shoulder with a flying armbar. Nick smelt the blood and tossed Megget shoulder first into the ring post.

Nick kept up the pressure, slamming Megget's shoulder off the ring post some more before the charismatic youngster fought back with some strikes. Nick shut down the comeback with another flying armbar. Megget stumbled to his feet only to get taken down with a drop toehold. Megget used his weight to lean in on Megget's arm before rolling Megget up for a two count. 

The action continued to move in Nick's favor as Marcus nailed Megget with a brutal lariat. Nick went right back to the armbar but eventually found himself in control of a neat hammerlock. Megget powered out of the hold but got caught by Nick and on the receiving end of a fall away slam before Nick went back to the arm bar.

The crowd rallied Megget again and yet again Nick cut him off. Nick whipped Megget and looked for the shoulder thrust but found himself eating some turnbuckle. Megget came back with some strikes and a nice back heel kick. Megget hit some knees before making Nick eat a big knee to the face in the corner followed by a bulldog.

Megget looked for a springboard lariat but Nick caught him and dropped him directly on his head with a brainbuster. Nick tossed Megget to the other side of the ring with a belly to belly suplex. He lost his head though, running into the corner and finding no one home. Megget decided it was now or never and finished Stokes off with his finishing move, the Last Page of the Book.

Megaman: 'Nick Stokes of CSI has been eliminated.'

'All Star' by Smash Mouth hit and Greg Sanders made his entrance.

Greg rushed Megget to the corner and hit some chops. He clocked the youngster with a big right to the face before flooring him with some more chops. Greg clamped on a headlock on the mat, and attempted to wear him down. Megget fought out and hit a drop kick to the knee.

Megget went to work on Greg's leg before hitting a standing vertical suplex. He went for a pin fall, but Greg kicked out at 2. Megget went for the figure four and after a little bit of a fight, cinched in the hold. Greg reached the bottom rope and broke the hold. Megget went for the hold again but got booted out of the ring by Greg.

Megget dove back into the ring and was met with a right and two chops. Greg back body dropped his opponent and chopped him around in the corner some more. Megget reversed an Irish whip but got overzealous and caught with a back elbow. Greg went to the top rope and after a little fight from Megget, Came flying off with a flying axe handle. Megget rolled Greg up and grabbed the ropes but the ref caught it. Greg reversed the hold and pulled the tights but Megget kicked out. Megget went for another roll up and again Greg countered it and got some feet on the ropes and pinned him.

Megaman: 'Earl Megget of the Cons has been eliminated.'

The colour from Greg's face drained away as the Great Khali theme hit and big Turley of the Cons walked down the ramp.

Greg came right at Turley and was tossed aside. Greg hit some chops but then got bonked on the head with a chop and backdropped. Turley hit a one-handed bodyslam. Turley then nailed a double-handed chokeslam, grabbing an easy elimination.

Megaman: 'Greg Sanders of CSI has been eliminated.'

'We Won't Be Fooled Again' by the Who hit, bringing out CSI: Miami's Horatio Caine.

Turley hit a shoulderblock. Horatio ducked under Turley and tried to kick out the big man's legs, but Turley just floored him with a headbutt. Turley hoisted up Horatio by the hair and went for a powerslam, but Horatio raked the eyes and escaped. Horatio mounted the top rope and went for the Miami Vice Dropkick but Turley swatted him out of the air. 

Turley hit a chop. Double-handed chokeslam and a foot on Horatio's chest later, the Miami rep is eliminated.

Megaman: 'Horatio Caine of CSI has been eliminated.'

Team CSI was down to their last guy. The fans popped big time when Gil Grissom hit the ring while 'Who Are You' by the Who played again.

Grissom came right at Turley, jumping on him. Grissom got in a little offense getting a Turley boot to the grill. Turley picked up Grissom and bodyslammed him with one hand. Turley went to drop a leg, but Grissom ducked out of the way and grabbed a steel chair. Grissom decked Turley with the chair. Grissom went to look for an elbow drop, but Turley sat up. Grissom hit a lariat and an elbow from the top rope. Grissom got ready for his finisher, the Graveyard Shift Superkick. Turley blocked the kick and hit a chop to the head.

Turley choked out Grissom in the corner with his boot before letting the CSI supervisor slump in the corner. Turley hit a series of back elbows before landing a big chop. Turley turned Grissom upside down in the corner before killing Grissom with a clothesline heading out of the corner. Turley stared at the crowd before collecting Grissom and looking for the double-handed chokeslam to the floor.

Grissom caught Turley and dragged him over the top rope and to the floor. He tried to hammer away at Turley but Turley picked him up and tossed him through the ropes back into the ring. Grissom hit a baseball slide dropkick before cleaning off the announce table and looking to DDT Turley through the table. Turley just stood up and flung him in the air into the guardrail.

Turley looked for the double-handed chokeslam through the announce table and plowed Grissom through it. Turley didn't wait as he dragged Grissom into the ring and looked to finish the match early with another double-handed chokeslam, but Grissom flipped over the big man, turned Turley around and levelled him with the Graveyard Shift Superkick for the shocking upset elimination.

Megaman: 'Turley of the Cons has been eliminated.'

That left only one Con left on Team Cons: Paul Crewe, the captain/quarterback of the Mean Machine.

Crewe and Grissom had an intense stare down in the middle of the ring before the bell rang. The two exchanged lefts and rights before Crewe evacuated the premises to the outside of the ring. Grissom foolishly followed him and got his head slammed off the announce table. Grissom came roaring back though and after slamming Crewe's back into the ring apron a bit, he gave him a mean belly to belly suplex on the floor. Grissom went shopping underneath the ring and set up a table on the outside.

He gathered Crewe and body slammed him to the concrete. He took a breather for about five seconds before turning around and getting hammered with a Crewe lariat to the face. Crewe took the table down, folded it up and stuffed it back under the ring. Crewe continued his assault, landing a few punches to the face and putting the boots to the CSI's face. Crewe went for an Irish whip into the guardrail, but Grissom countered it and followed up with a lariat into the crowd.

They brawled in the crowd before Grissom dumped Crewe back over into the ringside area and back into the ring. Grissom hammered away at Crewe in the corner before looking for an Irish whip. Crewe tried to leap frog but Grissom caught him and went for the powerslam. Crewe wiggled out onto the apron and hanged Grissom's neck up on the ropes. He dragged Grissom crotch-first into the ring post, leaving the CSI in pain. Crewe set a steel chair up in the ring. Crewe dropped Grissom throat first on it, leaving the CSI in big trouble. Crewe dropped him on the chair one more time, then stepped on the throat.

Grissom groggily picked up the chair off the mat and Crewe kicked it into his face. Crewe slapped on a rear chin lock, giving us all a breather. Grissom made his comeback before Crewe dumped him back to the mat with a running reverse elbow. He gathered the chair and set it up in the corner, wedged between the buckles. Crewe went to toss Grissom into the chair, but Grissom reversed it and the superstar went reeling headfirst into the steel. Crewe reared back and got hit with a Vegas Driver before Grissom began hitting some clotheslines. He gathered Crewe from the corner and hit a nice delayed vertical suplex.

Grissom pumped up the crowd and nailed a nasty shoulder backbreaker on Crewe before going for a cover. Crewe kicked out at two before Grissom went back under the ring to retrieve that elusive table. He took it out and set it up but got caught with a Crewe dropkick to the teeth. Crewe tossed Grissom in the ring and went for a Piledriver on the chair, but Grissom wiggled out. Crewe turned around only to get scooped up and Vegas Driven on the steel by the CSI, who followed up with a cover for the victory.

Megaman: 'Paul Crewe of the Cons has been eliminated. Therefore, your winners of this elimination match, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Horatio Caine and Gil Grissom, TEAM CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION!'

The other CSIs came down to celebrate with Grissom as Crewe regained his bearings with the help of his buddies Nate Scarborough and Caretaker. Crewe walked over to Grissom and held out his hand as a sign of respect. Grissom looked to the crowd to see if he could trust Crewe. The fans approved of Crewe and Grissom accepted the handshake. Team CSI and the Mean Machine all celebrated together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eleventh match of the One-Shot, with the forensic cops of CSI defeating the Longest Yard's group of Cons in a ten-man turmoil match. Chapter 12 will feature the history package for the main event and a little surprise. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	12. Main Event History Package

**Chapter 12: Main Event History package.**

One is the movie star of 2007...

_'He's not Spider-Pig anymore, he's Harry Poffer!'_

One is the oldest running cartoon in the history of the industry and has appeared in the best-selling game series Kingdom Hearts...

_'Sora, it's time to close this door!'_

And one is one of the biggest legends in cartoon history...

_'Ehhhhhhh... what's up, doc?'_

Tonight is the night the world finds out who is the best in the cartoon industry.

Tonight is the night ratings rivalries are thrown out the window.

Tonight is the night the first UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World is crowned.

Tonight...

... is the night three legends battle for supremacy!

Homer Simpson - Springfield - his finishing moves are the Homing Missile DDT, the Homer Spike and the Super Bomb.

Bugs Bunny - Looneyland - his finishing moves are the Bunny Bomb and the Bunnicanrana.

King Mickey Mouse - Disney Castle - his finishing moves are the Keyblade Sweep DDT and the Disney Cannonbomb.

Armageddon... has begun. It's time to make this OneShot count!

Wake up, our life is calling  
We're smoke, but not a fire  
Give us a sign that we're alive  
Snap out of indecision  
Have we been hypnotized  
to think that everything's alright?

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
_

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight_

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight_

_Yeah  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on_

_We must pick up the pace  
No time to play it safe  
Before you know it's much too late  
_

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight_

_Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight_

_Woooooo_

The history package, crammed with clips from the competitors' histories (duh!) spliced in with Hoobastank's _Without A Fight _track, then ended to clapping and cheering from the factions of fans. Megaman was in the ring with his microphone.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, before we get to the main event of the OneShot, I would like to direct your attention to an announcement. Sponsored by - Broadcast Yourself, UCW will present Second Night Stand from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City live on pay-per-view! A couple of matches have already been announced for that show and I will reveal them to you now:

THE UNDISPUTED WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

POKEMON GRUDGE MATCH - ASH KETCHUM WILL TAKE ON HIS LONGTIME RIVAL GARY OAK WHERE NO RULES APPLY!

AND

DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER MEETS REPTILE IN A SINGLES BOUT!

All coming to the Hammerstein Ballroom for UCW Second Night Stand! Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time... FOR YOUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING AND IT IS FOR THE UCW UNDISPUTED WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Intro--!'

The announcer was interrupted by some music familiar to Disney fans:

_Go Rangers_

_Go Rangers_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Rangers_

_Go Rangers_

_Go Go Go_

_Power Rangers_

_Operation Overdrive_

_Power Rangers_

_Operation Overdrive_

_Five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways_

_Five Rangers walking through the sun for five days_

_Dark forces lurking leaving evil where they roam_

_Five Rangers looking for same five stones_

_Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go_

_There's treasure to be found_

_There's some lives to be saved_

_A planet to look after_

_That's a whole lotta' space_

_Good versus Evil_

_We got heroes on the scene_

_Power Rangers Overdrive_

_Is the number one team_

_Power Rangers_

_Operation Overdrive_

_Power Rangers_

_Operation Overdrive_

Out walked the Mercury Ranger of Operation Overdrive, known only as Tyzonn, who snatched the microphone and forced Megaman from the ring.

'My name is Tyzonn, the Mercury Overdrive Ranger and head of Disney security! I have come here to complain how the Power Rangers, especially me, weren't even featured in a match on this pay-per-view! So I'm crashing the party and issuing an open challenge to anyone in the backstage area to have an impromptu match right here, right now!' he declared.

A minute went by until the challenge was answered. _Climax Jump _by Japanese band AAA Den-O Form began playing. Out came the badass second Kamen Rider of Japanese superhero franchise series Kamen Rider Den-O, known as Zeronos. Zeronos was in his second form, identified as Vega Form. He snatched the mike out of Tyzonn's fist.

Zeronos: 'Let me say this to start... I'm going to defeat you!'

A referee followed and rang the bell.

The two men lock up into a battle of strength to start the match with both men taking turns in taking the advantage. Eventually they break it up and Tyzonn quickly dives behind Zeronos and hooks his arm through Zeronoss leg and rolls him up for a quick pinning attempt and gets a quick two count. Zeronos connected with a hard chop across Tyzonn's chest knocking him down to the mat, but Tyzonn was quick to his feet but once again fell victim to a chop from Zeronos.

Tyzonn tried to come back with a right which Zeronos ducked and attempted an Altair Suplex but ended up lifting him up and dumping him over the ropes. Tyzonn pulled Zeronos to the mat, dragged him from the ring and slammed him face first onto the announcer table. Tyzonn then removed the top of the table and took both of the monitors from their positions. Tyzonn tried to suplex Zeronos onto the table but Zeronos countered and suplexed Tyzonn onto the mats.

Zeronos rolls Tyzonn back into the ring and stomps hard onto his back and then drops and elbow across the spine. Now into the corner of the ring, Zeronos connects with even more chops turning Tyzonn's chest a bright red. Zeronos puts Tyzonn into the suplex position but lifts him up and sits him on the top rope.

With both men on the top, Zeronos attempted a superplex but Tyzonn countered and dumped Zeronos face first onto the canvas. Zeronos got back to his feet but Tyzonn flew from the top hitting a missile dropkick. Tyzonn attempted a pin but Zeronos managed to get a shoulder off of the canvas. Tyzonn picked Zeronos up and tried a suplex but Zeronos countered and lifted Tyzonn over the top rope but Tyzonn landed on the apron.

Zeronos then quickly runs the ropes and barges into Tyzonn, sending him flying off of the apron and crashing through the announce table causing the crowd to erupt! EMT's rush down to aid Tyzonn, putting a neck brace on him and placing him onto a stretcher. They begin to wheel him away but Zeronos had other ideas and wheels him back to the ring and rolls him back inside.

Zeronos then hits a couple of chops and then a huge Altair Suplex. Zeronos then rips off Tyzonn's neck brace. Zeronos leans over to pick Tyzonn up but he's quickly rolled up for a two count. Zeronos comes back with some rights and then whips Tyzonn into the ropes, but Tyzonn ducks a clothesline and hits back with a flying forearm smash. Tyzonn then hits an Overdrive Moonsault but gets a long two count.

Tyzonn picks Zeronos' legs up from the canvas and attempts to lock in the Walls of Mercury, but Zeronos pushes Tyzonn into the ropes and then when Tyzonn springs back, Zeronos locked in the Vega Choke. Tyzonn looked as if he would tap but managed to reach for the ropes in time. Showing signs of frustration, Zeronos pulled Tyzonn up by his tights and hit yet another Altair Suplex, this time rolling through and hitting another two.

He then signaled for the end and climbed to the top for the Full Charge Altair which Tyzonn moved out of the way, leaving both men not moving on the canvas. Eventually both men used the ropes to climb to their feet and engaged in battle once more. Tyzonn swung a right but Zeronos ducked and went behind attempting an Altair Suplex. Tyzonn turned 360 degrees in the air and landed on his feet, sweeping Zeronos' legs and locking in the Walls of Mercury. Zeronos screamed in agony as he slowly crawled towards the ropes.

Tyzonn tried to hold on but Zeronos got closer and closer, soon getting finger tips on the bottom rope but Tyzonn pulled him back towards the centre of the ring. It seemed Zeronos had no choice but to tap out and give Tyzonn the victory, but Zeronos still had life left as he powered out of the Walls of Mercury. Zeronos went for his other finisher, the Full Charge Vega (an RKO-type move), but Tyzonn shoved him into the ropes. Upon rebound, Zeronos found himself back in Tyzonn's hands and fell victim to Tyzonn's second finisher, the Mercury Rising (inverted fisherman's buster). Tyzonn then got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner, the Man of Mercury, TYZONN!'

Tyzonn celebrated his victory by standing over the fallen body of Zeronos... and that pissed off the Kamen Rider, who immediately grabbed Tyzonn by the throat. Tyzonn paid for his disrespect by finally being nailed with Full Charge Vega. Tyzonn quickly bailed before any more damage was received. Zeronos took the microphone.

Zeronos: 'Hey, Ranger-boy. You got lucky tonight... but I bet you can't get lucky against me again. In fact, why don't we test my theory? Once Second Night Stand rolls around, I want you again. But let's not do it alone: I will find some of the greatest Kamen Riders to be my partners, you go find your Overdrive partners and we'll have ourselves a little 10-man tag team match!'

Tyzonn nodded and then walked out of the arena. Zeronos' music hit and the Kamen Rider followed the Mercury Ranger in going to the backstage area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your twelfth (albeit impromptu) match of the One-Shot, with Mercury Power Ranger Tyzonn picking up a hard-hitting victory over Kamen Rider Zeronos with the Mercury Rising. A little challenge for Second Night Stand was set down by Zeronos for a Power Rangers vs. Kamen Riders showdown! Next chapter, this time with no interruptions or bonuses (sorry), the main event: Homer Simpson, representing the Simpsons, versus King Mickey Mouse, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, versus Bugs Bunny, representing the Looney Tunes, in a Triple Threat match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship! Whatever happens, I hope it's explosive enough for yousa! Peace, readers.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_


	13. THE MAIN EVENT: Homer vs Mickey vs Bugs

**Chapter 13: The Triple Threat main event for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship - King Mickey versus Homer Simpson versus Bugs Bunny.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for your third and final main event of the evening! It is the biggest Triple Threat match in the industry of cartoons and it is for the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World! Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'

The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out their stalwart rabbit, flanked by the entire Looney Tunes family.

Megaman: 'Secondly, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the King, MICKEY MOUSE!'

Mickey came down in a royal robe, waving his Keyblade in the air while walking down the ramp accompanied by the Disney & KH contingent as a counter to the Looney Tunes crew.

Megaman: 'And finally, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer, who seemed to get the greatest ovation of all three, walked out to the sounds of Green Day's _The Simpsons_ with his friends and family, including 6-man tag team champion Eddy, who had a bone to pick with Riku, Sora & Roxas, who had sent his best friends into Oblivion earlier in the night.

Megaman: 'And introducing, the special guest referee for this bout... he is the current TNA World Heavyweight and IWGP Third Generation Heavyweight champion, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he is the Olympic Hero... KURT ANGLE!'

Boos rained down on the unified champion as he rushed down to the ring to referee the bout. He held the Undisputed title belt in the air and then rung the bell. Angle then forced all third parties from ringside, which Mickey was irate about.

The match starts with Bugs and Homer in the ring as King Mickey looks on from the outside. Homer takes out Bugs with a big shoulder block followed by a headbutt. Homer gives Bugs a big slap to the chest in the corner followed by another headbutt. Homer gives Bugs another big slap to the chest. Bugs gets up on the turnbuckle, jumps, Homer catches him and hits a powerslam.

Homer gives Bugs a leg drop, covers, but King Mickey comes in and breaks it up. Homer takes out Mickey with a headbutt followed by a big slap to the chest. Homer irish whips Mickey with impact into the corner. Bugs gives Homer a few chops and punches, attempts a suplex, but Homer counters into a big suplex of his own. Homer takes out Mickey with a big boot as he came at him off the ropes.

Both Mickey and Bugs get on their feet. Homer clotheslines both over the top rope. Homer goes to the outside and knocks out Bugs with a big right hand. Homer nails Mickey's head off the steel steps and then sends Bugs head first into the ring post. Mickey attempts a german suplex, but Homer bounces Mickey back. Homer moves the steel steps next to the announcers table.

Bugs tries to punch him from behind, but Homer knocks him out. Homer starts to clear off the top of the announcers table. Homer walks up the steps, chokes Bugs, but Mickey comes from behind and gives him a low blow. Mickey grabs a TV monitor and nails Homer in the head with it. Homer falls back and smashes the announcers table.

Mickey goes after Bugs right away and throws him up against the guard railing. Mickey throws Bugs in the ring and Bugs hits a few forearms to Mickey's back. Mickey sends Bugs into the ropes and hits a quick arm drag. Bugs attempts a big boot, but Mickey counters and takes Bugs off his feet. Bugs fights back with a stiff right hand followed by a big clothesline in the corner.

Bugs misses a charge in the corner, nailing his face off the turnbuckle. Mickey hits a big german suplex. Mickey attempts a second, but Bugs prevents it. Bugs goes off the ropes, swings trying to give Mickey the Bunnicanrana, but Mickey ducks and hits another big german suplex. Bugs gets back on his feet, Mickey attempts another german suplex, Bugs counters and gives Mickey a big boot.

Homer gets back in the ring and gives both Bugs and Mickey a double clothesline. Homer takes out both with two headbutts. Homer powerslams Mickey on top of Bugs. Mickey gets up in the corner, Homer grabs Bugs and launches him into Mickey in the corner. Homer gives both a double clothesline and signals the end is near.

Homer attempts a double Chokeslam, but both Mickey and Bugs break out of it. Mickey takes out Homer's knee as Bugs gives Homer a Chokeslam from Hell as well. Mickey covers Homer, but only gets a two count. Mickey then gives Homer a Keyblade Sweep DDT, favors his back and Bugs takes out Mickey with a big boot. Bugs covers Homer for a two count. Homer fights back giving Bugs a big Chokeslam, covers, but Bugs gets his leg on the bottom rope to break the count.

Bugs rolls out of the ring and tries to recover next to the guard railing. Homer follows, charges and spears Bugs which breaks the guard railing in the process. Back in the ring, Mickey is in the corner hiding a steel chair. Homer gets in the ring, Mickey tries to use the steel chair, but Homer lifts Mickey in the air and slams him back down face first allowing Mickey to hit the steel chair.

Homer covers, but Donald Duck comes out and pulls Kurt Angle out of the ring. Goofy joins him as well and they both beat down Homer at ringside. The Looney Tune Reps come out to attend to Bugs. EMT's try to put him on a stretcher, but they stop it from happening. Goofy & Donald continue to beat on Homer at ringside as well as Sylvester & Coyote. Max rolls Bugs back in, he gets on his feet, Mickey gets up and Bugs gives him a Bunnicanrana. Bugs covers, but only gets a two count.

Sora & Riku rush down to aid in the beatdown, but Eddy follows and creams them both with a steel chair. Riku then finds himself staggering into the ring and into Kurt Angle, who didn't appreciate the repeated interference. Angle grinned and slammed Riku three times with his trifecta of Olympic German Suplexes. The fans exploded.

Bugs tried to capitalise on Mickey but Homer caught him with a surprise roll-up for two. In the corner, Homer hit a couple of back elbows and then stomped on Bugs' chest, but Bugs caught Homer's leg and hit a hard short clothesline, knocking him to the canvas. Bugs then followed through with a quick elbow drop to the throat. After pulling him to the outside, Bugs slammed Homer's face onto the announcers table and then shoulder blocked him into the ring apron.

Bugs attempted a right hand but Homer blocked and irish whipped Bugs into the announcers table knocking him into Squidward Tentacles' lap. Back in the ring, after mounting a small recovery, Homer knocked Bugs back down with a spinebuster which was followed by a fist drop. Homer attempted the Homer Spike but Bugs slid out and left the ring.

Homer caught up with Bugs who was half way back up the ramp and knocked him down with a clothesline. Homer began to drag Bugs back to the ring only go get a boot in his face for his efforts. With Homer still groggy, Bugs gutwrenched Homer onto his shoulder and then dropped backwards into one hell of a neckbreaker.

Bugs made a cover but Homer just managed to get a shoulder off of the mat. Bugs went for the kill and attempted an Bunnicanrana but Homer pushed Bugs against the ropes and picked him up for another Homer Spike, but again Bugs slid out and this time hit the Bunnicanrana for another 2-count.

King Mickey ran across the ring and took Homer down with a shoulder tackle and instantly went for an Anklelock, but Homer crawled to the ropes. Homer kicked King Mickey away with his free leg straight into Bugs who connected with a palay kick to the forehead, knocking King Mickey back into the corner. Bugs chopped King Mickey across the chest until Homer snuck up from behind him and launched him across the ring with a German Suplex.

Homer took over where Bugs left off and chopped King Mickey across the chest, but King Mickey turned the tables and threw Homer in the corner and hit some chops of his own. King Mickey whipped Homer across the ring towards Bugs who sent him into the air with a back body drop before walking into a right hand from King Mickey.

King Mickey went for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Bugs countered into an arm drag but was clotheslined by Homer. Homer then took King Mickey down in the Nuclear Lockdown. King Mickey looked in a huge amount of pain as Homer pulled back on the hold. Bugs climbed to the top rope and just when it looked like King Mickey was about to tap, Bugs dropped an elbow drop across Homer's back, breaking the hold.

Bugs attempted the Bunny Bomb, but Homer grabbed his foot, spun him around and then hit a huge overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex. King Mickey shot back to his feet and got the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Homer and grabbed his ankle for an Anklelock.

Homer crawled towards the ropes but King Mickey dragged him back into the middle of the ring with the hold still locked on. Homer was almost ripping the hairs from his head but it looked too much and his hand came up to tap when from out of nowhere, Bugs returned with the Bunny Bomb to King Mickey, knocking him flat on his back. Mickey rolled out of the ring, leaving Homer & Bugs to get it on.

Bugs came right at Homer and beat him all over the right side of the ring before whipping the movie star of 2007 to the corner. Simpson countered with a high crossbody block (even for his weight!) but Bugs kicked out easily and regained the advantage before Homer attempted a sunset flip. Bugs cut that off too and nailed Simpson with an inverted backbreaker.

Bugs went into a Garvin stomp and hit just about every major body part. Bugs slapped Homer, mocking him. Homer wouldn't be intimidated and fought back with some strikes. Homer came off the ropes only to totally eat an Bugs standing dropkick to the mouth. Bugs whipped Homer hard into the buckles before gathering his adversary and nailing him with a European uppercut.

Bugs choked Simpson out on the mat before taunting the crowd a bit. Homer almost caught another rollup attempt but Bugs kicked out and capped his fat ass with a lariat. Bugs allowed Homer to stand toe to toe with him before going for a back bodydrop. Homer caught a kick to the face before looking for another high cross body block. Simpson crashed and burned big time. While he lay squirming on the mat, Bugs was coiled up in the corner ready to strike and strike he did, planting Simpson with a big time Bunny Bomb.

Mickey raced down the aisleway and knocked Bugs out of the ring, leaving Mickey with 300 pounds of dead weight in Homer Simpson. Homer takes down Mickey quickly and Mickey takes down Homer as well. They grab the chairs, hit them together twice and then throw them at each other. Homer sets up a chair near Mickey in the corner and Homer takes him out with a big leg splash. Homer goes for a moonsault, but Mickey takes out Homer. Mickey takes out Homer with a hurricanrana. Mickey misses a 619 and Homer takes out Mickey at the knees. Homer grabs a steel chair and throws it at the face of Mickey.

Homer pulls a table out from under the ring and puts it over the ring apron and guard railing. Homer puts Mickey on the table, Homer jumps up on the top rope, Mickey jumps off and Homer hits the guard railing. Mickey bounces the head of Homer off the steel steps. Mickey throws Homer back in the ring, hits a moonsault off the top rope, covers and Homer kicks out after two.

Mickey catches Homer with another dropkick. Homer then gets Mickey over the second rope, goes up to the top rope, leaps and hits a huge leg drop. Homer covers Mickey and Mickey kicks out after two. Homer leaves the ring and gets another table. Homer gets back in, grabs a steel chair and drops his body over Mickey with the chair.

Homer covers and Mickey kicks out again after two. Homer leaves the ring, sets up the table in the entrance area, gets on top, Mickey catches Homer with a dropkick, Homer falls on the table, Mickey springboards off the top rope and splashes on Homer smashing the table in half. A loud 'HOLY SHIT' chant starts up.

Back in the ring, Mickey covers Homer and Homer kicks out after two. Mickey then drops a leg over the back of Homer's neck, covers again and Homer kicks out after two. Homer is favoring his left arm. Mickey charges at him in the corner. Homer moves, springboards off the ropes and hits a big leg lariat taking out Mickey. Homer sets up the steel chair, jumps off, springboards off the ropes and hits the moonsault.

Homer lands his knee right on the face of Mickey! Homer covers and Mickey kicks out again. Mickey sets up the chair, kicks Homer, Homer sits on the chair, Mickey leaps off the top rope, Homer moves and Mickey low blows himself right on the chair. Homer grabs the chair and Homer throws it, cracking over the head of Mickey with a loud thud that echoes in the Peach Creek Arena. Homer puts Mickey on the table that was over the ring apron and guard railing. Homer jumps off the top rope, grabs Mickey and gives him a huge DDT through it! The table smashes in half.

Bugs looks to take advantage as he tosses Mickey back into the ring. Bugs Bunny let his anger get the better of him as he rushed towards Mickey, who simply low-bridged him sending Bugs over the top rope and onto the protective matting outside.

Outside of the ring, Bugs threw a right fist which Mickey again ducked and connected with some rights of his own. Mickey attempted and irish whip but Bugs countered and launched Mickey into the steel ringsteps.

Bugs began to work on the back of Mickey by hitting a huge German Suplex and then holding onto Mickey, locking his arms around his mid-section and wrapping his legs around his body. Kurt Angle asked Mickey if he wished to quit but Mickey screamed a defiant 'NO!'.

Further into the match, Bugs had Mickey back onto his feet and whipped him into the corner but Mickey jumped onto the second turnbuckle and came flying off, knocking Bugs down with a cross body block.

Both men lay still in the middle of the ring until Mickey Mouse nips up to the Disney fans' violent cheers. He begins to tune up the band and when Bugs got to his feet Mickey went for some Sweet Chin Music, HBK-style, but Bugs ducked and hit another German Suplex.

Bugs awaited Mickey to get to his feet. When he did, Bugs went for his Bunny Bomb but Mickey countered it into an arm drag. Bugs quickly got to his feet but ran into the superkick.

Mickey covered Bugs 1.. 2.. suddenly Kurt Angle was pulled out of the ring by Homer Simpson, who slid into the ring, ducked Mickey's fist and hit his Homing Missile DDT finisher. Homer tries for a pin but Bugs breaks it up. The three competitors then circle it up again.

Mickey then goes up to Bugs and whispers something, and Bugs smiles. The two start to approach Homer when Mickey stops and chopblocks Bugs in the knee. Mickey laughs at Bugs when Homer grabs hold of Mickey and delivers a powerbomb. Homer then starts mocking Mickey. This enrages Mickey who charges at Homer, who is able to dodge the attack.

Mickey then runs right into a clothesline from Bugs. Bugs and Homer then start a double team on Mickey. Mickey takes an absolute beating at the hands of Bugs and Homer, even hitting Mickey with a double-team press slam, where each toss Mickey up and they deliver a double spinebuster. The two then throw Mickey out of the ring.

Bugs has his back to Homer, and Homer hits the Homer Spike. Homer covers but can only get a two count. Homer then tries to hit Bugs with his own Bunnicanrana, when Bugs reverses into a powerbomb-pin combo that gets a two. Bugs is now back up and delivers two thunderous clotheslines to Homer.

Bugs then locks up with Homer, lifts him up, and drops him with a back bodydrop. Bugs lifts Homer over his shoulder and drops him head first with a piledriver. Instead of going for the pin, he fights fire with fire and goes for the Homer Spike. Homer is able to land a low blow and whips Bugs into the ropes. Bugs is able to leap over Homer. Bugs bounces back and both opponents are thinking the same thing. Bugs and Homer are out after nailing each other with a double lariat.

Mickey is now back up outside and he climbs the top rope and nails Homer with the Wrong Animal Splash, and then he goes back up and hits one on Bugs. Mickey then performs the Disney Cannonbomb on both opponents. He drags them both next to each other and covers both, but both raise their shoulders after two. Mickey is pissed and is arguing with Kurt Angle about a slow count.

While this is happening Homer is up and behind Mickey, while Bugs is up and behind Homer. Angle then pushed Mickey into Homer, who grabs Mickey and prepares him for the Homer Spike, when Bugs turns both of them around, lifts both up and drops both with the Bunny Bomb. The fans are going nuts over Bugs' strength to be able to powerbomb two opponents at the same time. Bugs then pins Mickey, but astonishingly, Mickey kicked out!

The fans were at this point getting along and chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME!'

Homer booted Bugs in the head and out of the ring. Homer set up a table in the middle of the ring and attempted to put Mickey away with the Superbomb, but Mickey reversed it and put Homer through the table with the Frankensteiner. Mickey looked at the crowd and then marched towards the ropes, springboards off and smashes Homer with the Disney Cannonbomb. But the King wasn't done yet as he dragged Homer's carcass to his feet, grabbed his Keyblade and planted Simpson with the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey crawled over, hooked Homer's massive leg and listened as Kurt Angle counted the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and FIRST-EVER Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'

The Disney fans and representatives were ecstatic, beginning to celebrated with the boat-toting king. Angle handed Mickey the belt while Simpsons reps checked on the wellfare of their biggest star, who had crashed through a table.

Squidward: 'Well, Spongebob, what a night this has been. Mickey backs up his words and becomes the Undisputed champion in a classic triple threat match! And we've just gotten word from management that the next UCW pay-per-view, named Second Night Stand, will be held soon! We'll see you then, just as long as they don't team me with you again, Spongebob. They better get an adequate replacement, and I DON'T MEAN PATRICK!'

Spongebob: 'Good night, folks!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your final match of the One-Shot, with Mickey winning a hard-fought three-way dance to become UCW Undisputed World champion over Homer Simpson (I recommend The Simpsons Movie) and Bugs Bunny (I don't recommend anything Looney Tunes, except the Robot Chicken skit). Next Chapter will be the wrap-up chapter and the previews for my next UCW story, known as the Second Night Stand. Peace, people.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog.**_

_**P.S. Any ideas, you let me know!**_


	14. WrapUp  Second Night Stand Preview

**Chapter 14: The Wrap-Up Chapter.**

**Matches:**

Ghost Rider def. Reptile (Special Guest Referee: Dog The Bounty Hunter).

No Holds Barred Championship: Spiderman def. Aragorn.

Battle of the Ducks: Donald Duck def. Daffy Duck.

Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten def. Sonic the Hedgehog & Knuckles by disqualification.

Bart Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten & Nelson Muntz def. Sonic, Knuckles & Shadow.

Monster Triple Threat Elimination match (Special Guest Referee: The Undertaker): Blaze def. Nightmare & Jinpachi Mishima.

Grudge Tag Team match: Goofy & Max Goof def. Sylvester the Cat & Wil E. Coyote.

Local Wipeout match: Kevin, Rolf & Nazz def. Jonny 2x4, Jimmy & Sarah.

Black Pearl Brawl for the Undisputed Tag Team championship: Scorpion & Sub Zero def. Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner.

Falls Count Anywhere match for the 6-man tag team championship: Ed, Edd n Eddy def. Sora, Riku & Roxas.

Bonus match: Danny Phantom def. 'American Dragon' Jake Long (Special Guest Referee: The Rock).

Ten-man Turmoil match: Team CSI (Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders & Horatio Caine) def. Team Cons (Paul Crewe, Joey Battle, Cheeseburger Eddy, Earl Megget & Turley).

'Man of Mercury' Tyzonn def. Kamen Rider Zeronos.

Main Event - Triple Threat match for the Undisputed World title (Special Guest Referee: Kurt Angle): King Mickey def. Homer Simpson & Bugs Bunny.

**Champions:**

UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion - King Mickey Mouse.

UCW Undisputed Tag Team Champions - Scorpion & Sub Zero.

UCW 6-man Tag Team Champions - Ed, Edd n Eddy.

UCW No Holds Barred Champion - Spiderman.

**Card for UCW Second Night Stand:**

Power Rangers vs. Kamen Riders showdown: 'Man of Mercury' Tyzonn? & ? vs. Kamen Rider Zeronos? & ?.

Pokemon Grudge Match: Ash Ketchum vs. Gary Oak.

_All other matches to be confirmed..._

_**UCW Second Night Stand**_

_**Be on hand**_

_**For our Second Night Stand!**_

_**Bands**_

_**Blood**_

_**Brawls**_

_**Everything you could ever hope for...**_

_**In a wrestling event!**_

_**Be there...**_

_**...Or dump yourself in a river.**_


End file.
